L'Amour, La Voix du Coeur
by Patmolcornedrue
Summary: JamesLily, comment tout a commencé, pourquoi Lily n'a jamais cédé plus tôt à ses avances, à travers le temps et avant la tragédie, venez découvrir l'histoire de deux âmes soeurs qui se sont trouvées et aimées...
1. Prologue

_**Disclamer: Tous les lieux et personnages appartiennet à J.K.Rowling, je ne fais qu'utiliser ces bases pour écrire cette histoire toute droite sortie de mon imagination. (Faut-il préciser que je ne touche évidemment aucun revenu sur cette histoire!)**_

**_Note de l'auteur: Voilà ceci est ma toute première fanfiction donc par pitié soyez indulgent! Cependant les conseils et critiques sont acceptées à partir du moment où elles sont constructives (le méchanceté gratuite ne sert strictement à rien!) Sinon pour l'histoite il s'agit avant toute chose de ma vision de l'histoire d'amour entre James et Lily, il y aura certainnement d'autres couples mais secondaires!_**

**_voilà maintenant que tout est dit, place à l'histoire!_**

**_Kissous_**

**_Patmolcornedrue_**_**

* * *

**_

_**L'Amour, La Voix du Cœur.**_

_**Prologue :**_

– **_Evans, alors, tu veux sortir avec moi ? demanda, un jeune homme, plutôt beau garçon._**

– _**Pour la énième fois Potter non ! s'exclama une belle rousse.**_

– _**Mais pourquoi !**_

– _**Parce que tu n'es qu'un prétentieux, un fils à papa qui prend les filles comme des objets d'un jour ou plutôt d'un soir ! Parce que tu crois que tout le monde t'aime pour ta popularité, pour la richesse de ta famille et de ton nom, pour ton soit disant sens de l'humour, pour tes blagues débiles, MAIS C'EST FAUX !**_

– _**Mais …**_

_**Le jeune homme ne pu terminer sa phrase que la belle rousse était partie en direction du château accompagnée de ses amis …**_

_**Cette scène de ménage dura pendant plus de deux ans, et à chaque demande, James Potter se faisait rejeté … Mais, Lily voyait bien qu'au fil du temps Potter avait changé, en bon bien sûr, mais elle ne pouvait que dire non … elle ne pouvait s'avouer qu'il avait changé … qu'il avait changé pour elle … c'était trop dur, son ennemi de toujours tombe, comme par magie, amoureux d'elle, allez savoir comment et surtout pourquoi ? … **_

_**Pourtant Lily n'était pas très belle, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait, mais elle avait pourtant de magnifiques yeux émeraude, une chevelure de feu, et une peau de porcelaine aussi douce que la rosée du matin … et lui, lui … c'était un véritable dom juan, des cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille, des yeux bruns très profonds et une carrure d'athlète … tout pour plaire, mais ça ne plaisait pas à Lily, non, ça ne lui plaisait pas … **_

_**Il lui fallait plus que ça … **_

**_En fait, elle ne savait pas réellement ce qui lui déplaisait tant chez James car depuis qu'il avait commencé à changer … pour elle, il faut bien se l'avouer, il était devenu l'être le plus adorable qu'elle est jamais connue ; il n'attaquait plus les élèves au hasard dans les couloirs pour se distraire ou amuser les autres, les blagues des maraudeurs, dont il était le leader, devenaient de moins en moins fréquentes, même envers Severus Rogue leur pire ennemi tout particulièrement à James puisqu'ils s'étaient détestés dès le premier regard … il avait même réussi à faire dégonfler la montgolfière qui lui servait de tête, ce qui, il faut le dire n'était pas gagné d'avance puisqu'il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était extrêmement prétentieux ! Et enfin James continuait encore et toujours à vouloir sortir avec Lily. La belle rousse devait bien avouer que ses demandes avaient changées elles aussi, il ne les faisait plus en public et elles étaient devenues beaucoup plus intimes ; plus d'une fois Lily avait ressenti des frissons et même une sorte de petite boule chaude se former quelque part en elle, comme au creux de son estomac, pendant et surtout après ses déclarations qui devenaient de plus en plus douces et de plus en plus tendres à son cœur._**

**_Mais elle continuait encore et toujours à le repousser, à ne pas céder à ce visage d'ange qui ne souhaitait désormais plus qu'une chose … ou plutôt qu'une personne … qu'une seule et unique personne … Elle … Elle et toujours ELLE … malgré tout._**

**_Lily ne savait plus, elle ne comprenait plus se qu'elle ressentait envers le jeune homme, elle n'arrivait plus à sonder son cœur … à entendre cette toute petite voix qui lui permettrait de comprendre les désirs de son cœur… _**

_**Il faisait assez frais ce soir là, ce n'était pas un temps à sortir dehors, mais pourtant Lily voulait prendre l'air, se rafraîchir les idées, et c'est en arrivant près du lac qu'elle pu apercevoir, une silhouette bien bâtie … elle reconnue James, il avait le dos tourné et semblait regarder le lac …**_

**_James entendit un bruit, c'est elle se dit-il … son cœur commença à battre la chamade, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, lui, James Potter, avait peur, peur de tomber amoureux, peur de tomber amoureux et de se faire rejeter par l'être aimé … il fit apparaître un bouquet de lys blanc et se retourna, il se retrouva face à face avec Lily … il croisa son regard … ses deux magnifiques yeux émeraude qu'il aimait tant … il ne pouvait plus bouger , il était comme paralysé devant cette beauté si profonde ; tant et si bien qu'il ne plus pu que plonger dans ce merveilleux océan qui faisait tant battre son cœur … _**

– _**Mais, Potter que fais tu ici, tu devrais être en train de … **_

– **_Evans … Lily … laisses moi parler … pour la dernière fois, et ça je te le promets, je repose ma question ; veux tu sortir avec moi ? demanda James d'une toute petite voix qui se voulait assurée._**

_**Et pour la première fois, Lily hésita, James avait l'air sincère, James ÉTAIT sincère … mais…**_

– _**Non Potter, tu as beau avoir changé, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi … je suis désolée.**_

– **_Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair … dit-il en esquissant un faible sourire pour cacher sa déception, mais ce sourire était crispé, il ne ressemblait en rien à un de ces fameux sourires à la Potter que Lily ne supportait pas. De même, ces yeux qui d'ordinaire étaient si rieurs et malicieux, étaient devenus ternes et s'étaient vidés de toute expression autre que la tristesse à la seconde même qui avait suivi la réponse de Lily._**

–_**Bon Lily jolie, je te laisse … dit-il en posant le bouquet de lys au pied de Lily.**_

**_James partit en courant, mais Lily pu voir, une larme, James Potter avait versé une larme pour elle … ou plutôt à cause d'elle … Soudain, Lily se sentit mal, son cœur se serra … _**

_**Ce n'est rien, se dit-elle, ça va passer … **_

_**Mais se soir là, rien n'était passé, elle avait senti la terre se dérober sous ses pieds, à partir de ce moment, tout changea, à partir de ce moment, leur histoire commença …**_

**_(petite précision, la sixième année de Lily et des maraudeurs se termine par le biais de ce prologue, dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouvera nos amis en vacances puis directement en 7ème année.) _**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Déprime et Nouveauté

**_Note de l'auteur : Kikou tout le monde merci enfiniment pour les reviews, non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je me suis seulement rendue compte que j'avais des problèmes de mises en page et aussi qu'il y avait des fautes d'orthographeassez graves dans ma fic alors j'ai décidé de la relire et de la rééditer en entier! Pour ce qui est du deuxième chapitre il ne sera plus très long à venir, pour être honnête il est presque terminé mais avec les révisions pour le bab blanc pendant les vacances et la semaine de bac blanc que je viens de passée je n'est vraiment pas eu le temps! Cependant je pense qu'il sera en ligne dimanche prochain au plus tard! Voilà désolé pour l'attente qui a été longue j'en suis consciente mais je n'est pas pu faire plus vite! Je voulais aussi vous dire que la fin d'année approchant rapidement je n'aurais certainnement que très peu de temps pour écrire, et donc que le troisième chapitre mettre certainnement du temps à venir mais ne vous en faites pas il viendra, je n'abandonnerai jamais cette fic pour la simple et bonne raison que je termine toujours ce que j'ai commencé!_**

**_Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dis, sinon je tenais à préciser que les réponses au reviews se feront soit sur ma page web (mais il faut encore que je la crée) soit sur le forum que j'ai mis en place grâce à ce site et qui y ait consacré (voir dans mon profil)_**

**_Bisous à tout le monde_**

**_Patmolcornedrue_**

_**P.S: le site ne veut pas accepté le mise en page des poèmes donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un je les lui enverrai par mail**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 1 : Déprime et Nouveauté._**

**_À Londres, dans une petite chambre située à l'étage d'une belle maison, une jeune fille rousse se trouvait étendue sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, elle regardait le plafond sans le voir._**

_**C'était le début des vacances, cela faisait déjà une semaine que Lily était revenue de Poudlard et avait été accueillie par ses parents et sa sœur à la gare de King's Cross. **_

_**Durant le trajet en voiture qui la ramenait chez elle Lily n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, elle avait seulement répondu aux questions de ses parents qui, voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas en dire plus que le stricte minimum, avaient abandonné et l'avaient laissé se plonger dans ses pensées.**_

_**Depuis, Lily était restée dans sa chambre, elle ne la quittait plus que pour manger et restait définitivement silencieuse au cours des repas. Ses parents étaient inquiets de voir leur fille ainsi mais ils ne savaient pas comment aborder le sujet de ce mutisme subit ; ils se doutaient bien qu'il y avait un rapport avec le monde des sorciers puisque Lily était ainsi depuis son retour de Poudlard, mais cela ne les aidait pas.**_

**_Cela faisait maintenant six ans que Lily retournait tous les ans à Poudlard et chaque année elle en revenait la tête pleine de rêves, de souvenirs et de joie qu'elle partageait avec sa famille pour le plus grand malheur de sa sœur Pétunia, qui ne supportait plus toutes les bizarreries du « monstre qui lui servait de sœur » comme elle se plaisait elle-même à le dire. _**

_**Malheureusement cette année, rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, et ses parents ne savaient plus quoi faire !**_

**_Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Lily était réveillée, mais elle ne s'était pas levée, elle était restée là immobile, comme tous les autres jours, à regarder le plafond, un plafond de couleur lilas comme les murs de sa chambre mais qu'elle ne voyait pas … ou plutôt qu'elle ne voyait plus …_**

_**Elle était perdue dans ses pensées … elle repensait à son rêve, ce rêve qu'elle faisait toutes les nuits depuis son retour de Poudlard ; c'était toujours le même et Lily ne le supportait plus. À chaque fois, Lily se réveillait avec ce sentiment de culpabilité et d'infinie tristesse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à chasser, et qui la détruisait intérieurement et à petit feu.**_

_**Ce rêve, ce n'était que le souvenir récent d'une déchirure qu'elle ressentait chaque jour avec un peu plus de force ; toutes les nuits, inlassablement, elle revivait cette soirée de fin juin où l'air était frais et où elle était allée se promener près du lac. Elle revoyait cette silhouette bien bâtie … James … il se retournait avec son bouquet de lys blanc, il plongeait ses deux yeux d'un brun si profond et si tendre à cet instant, dans les siens ; ce simple contact était intense, Lily frissonnait … Puis il lui demandait … encore et toujours cette même question … mais quelques mots résonnaient alors dans sa tête, d'une voix grave, forte et agressive, une voix qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de James … « pour la dernière fois », « pour la dernière fois », « pour la dernière fois », etc … La voix s'intensifiait, tout devenait sombre, les nuages étaient menaçants, l'eau du lac avait désormais pris une teinte noire, un noir de jais qui lui rappelait une certaine chevelure ébouriffée …**_

_**Soudain tout changeait, elle revoyait James posait le bouquet de lys à ses pieds et surtout elle voyait son visage … la seule et unique larme … roulant sur sa joue … la seule et unique larme que le grand, l'illustre et le célèbre James Matthew Potter est jamais versé (tout du moins depuis son entrée à Poudlard car avant Lily ne savait rien de sa vie ). **_

_**Tout s'assombrissait de nouveau et cette fois Lily entendait une voix féminine mais tout aussi agressive, cette voix résonnait en elle de plus en plus fort … « James ÉTAIT sincère », « James T'AIME », « Et toi … l'aimes tu ? », « L'aimes tu ? », « L'aimes tu ? », « L'aimes tu ? », etc …**_

**_C'est alors que chaque nuit, Lily se réveillait trempée de sueur et pleurant doucement, cette voix lui faisait peur, pourtant Lily se sentait proche d'elle, comme si … comme si elle la connaissait personnellement …_**

**_Lily pensait encore à son rêve quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte, elle se tourna vers son réveil et vit qu'il était déjà 10h00, puis elle se retourna vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir et vit sa mère dans l'entrebâillement, elle avait l'air inquiète mais fit comme si de rien était et lui annonça tout simplement que son petit déjeuner l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine et que son père sa sœur et elle-même allaient faire des courses au marché. Sa mère lui demanda si elle souhaitait les accompagner mais comme elle s'y attendait, Lily refusa._**

_**Mme Evans était une très belle jeune femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa fille, elle avait des cheveux roux tirant vers le châtain et de très beaux yeux bleus nuit ; elle avait aussi un caractère bien trempé, cependant elle avait un défaut, Roxane Mathilde Evans n'obligeait jamais personne à se confier à elle, même pas ses propres filles.**_

_**Pourtant en ce moment, Lily avait vraiment besoin de ça … car seule, elle n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer de ce souvenir qui la rongeait.**_

**_Sa mère aurait voulu s'avançait et prendre sa fille dans ses bras, l'obliger à lui raconter ce qui se passait ; mais elle n'y arrivait pas !_**

**_Après lui avoir dit qu'ils ne reviendraient pas avant midi, elle referma la porte et laissa Lily seule et plus déprimait que jamais !_**

_**Lily avait reçu des lettres de ses amies mais elle ne les avait pas ouvertes, à chaque fois que sa chouette Lydie lui avait apporté des lettres, Lily avait simplement regardait l'expéditeur et les avait posées sur son bureau … **_

_**Non, ces lettres n'avaient strictement aucun intérêt pour Lily, même si elles venaient de ses meilleures amies de Poudlard, Lily ne voulait pas les lire … **_

_**Lily n'attendait qu'une seule lettre ou plutôt elle ne souhaitait recevoir qu'une seule lettre, mais perdait un peu plus d'espoir de la recevoir à chaque jour qui passait … **_

**_Tous les étés depuis leur 3ème année, James lui envoyait des lettres d'amour toutes plus belles les unes que les autres … Au début, il lui en avait envoyé une par semaine, puis l'été suivant, il lui en écrivait de plus en plus ; tous les matins, Lily trouvait désormais une lettre posée sur son oreiller et qui attendait son réveil pour lui révéler son délicat contenu ; l'année précédente, le nombre de lettres avait encore augmenté, désormais il était fréquent qu'elle en retrouve plusieurs sur son oreiller le matin et qu'il en arrive même d'autres au cours de la journée … _**

_**Mais cette année, Lily n'avait rien reçu et même si elle savait pourquoi, notre belle rousse ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter ces lettres. Oui, Lily avait bien due admettre que les déclarations enflammées de James lui manquaient chaque jour un peu plus !**_

_**Cela faisait désormais trois ans que Lily recevait ces lettres, et même si elle n'appréciait pas James, ses lettres touchaient énormément Lily qui avait même du mal à croire qu'elles provenaient d'un être aussi prétentieux, et comme elle se plaisait à le croire, d'un être sans cœur comme James Potter. Lily l'avait toujours considéré ainsi à cause de ses innombrables conquêtes d'un soir ou dans le meilleur des cas d'une semaine.**_

_**Pourtant, dans les lettres qu'elle recevait régulièrement, Lily avait découvert un autre James, une facette qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée pour son plus grand malheur ; ces lettres étaient remplies de douceur, de tendresse, de délicatesse, et même d'une certaine touche de romantisme.**_

**_C'était désormais devenu une habitude pour la jeune fille de recevoir ces lettres et de les lire chaque matin avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner ; la belle rousse ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais elle adorait recevoir ces lettres, d'ailleurs elle n'en avait pas jeté une seule, et si au début ce n'était que pour pouvoir les jeter à la figure de leur auteur le jour de la rentrée, Lily avait finalement renoncé touchée par leur contenu, et les avait gardées précieusement dans une boîte spéciale, connue d'elle seule et qui ne contenait jusque là que le médaillon et la bague de sa défunte grand-mère ; un héritage familial que Lily était censée transmettre à sa descendance et qu'elle n'aurait pas échangé pour tout l'or du monde._**

**_D'une certaine manière, et même si Lily n'en était pas réellement consciente, ce geste prouvait que ces lettres étaient précieuses à ses yeux, même plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu !_**

_**Ce matin là, après avoir entendu le bruit du moteur de la voiture de ses parentss'éloignait, la jeune fille décida finalement de se lever ; elle descendit l'escalier et pris son petit déjeuner, pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà !**_

**_Quand elle eut fini, elle décida de remonter dans sa chambre ; mais arrivée dans celle-ci, les yeux de Lily se posèrent sur le tiroir de sa commode, Lily savait très bien que ce tiroir ne contenait qu'une seule chose et pour cause, c'était le seul que la jeune fille avait fermé par magie dès qu'elle avait eu le droit de s'en servir l'année précédente._**

_**Lily ne voulait pas l'ouvrir, elle savait que si elle venait à céder et décidait finalement d'ouvrir ce maudit tiroir, elle ne pourrait plus maintenir la carapace qu'elle s'était elle-même imposée.**_

**_Et pourtant, elle le fit, Lily alla jusqu'à son armoire, prit la clé magique qu'elle avait fabriquée avec un sort de 7ème année qu'elle avait trouvé dans un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque de Poudlard et, la serrant dans le creux de sa main, alla jusqu'au tiroir qu'elle redoutait tant d'ouvrir ; elle introduisit la clé dans la fine serrure et, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fit lentement tournait la clé jusqu'à ce qu'un petit déclic se fasse entendre ; alors, tout doucement, Lily ramena le tiroir vers elle._**

_**La belle rousse pris la boîte qu'il contenait et alla s'asseoir sur son lit ; c'était une boîte très fine, faite en chêne, de minuscules petits dessins multicolores étaient peints sur le dessus et de fines gravures dorées apparaissaient sur les côtés. Lily l'ouvrit délicatement et une douce mélodie s'en échappa.**_

_**Lily pris entre ses mains la première enveloppe, il s'agissait de la toute première lettre que James lui avait écrite ; la jeune fille hésita, elle tendit l'oreille de peur d'entendre la voiture de ses parents arriver ; puis elle se souvint des paroles de sa mère et regarda son réveil, il n'était que 10h30, elle avait encore le temps.**_

**_Alors, avec des gestes lents et méticuleux, Lily se décida à ouvrir cette enveloppe et à redécouvrir cette lettre qu'elle n'avait plus relue depuis trois ans. _**

_**O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O**_

_**Chère Lily,**_

**_Je me doute que cette lettre va te surprendre mais il fallait que je te parle, et comme je savais que si j'arrivais comme ça, sans prévenir et que je sonnais à ta porte, je me la prendrai certainement en pleine figure avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche, et comme je tiens à mon visage d'ange (Lily ne pu s'empêcher de rire en relisant cette phrase, oui, il n'y avait pas de doute possible, c'était du James tout craché), j'ai finalement décidé d'écrire cette lettre pour te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. _**

**_Lily je … je pensais pas que ce serai si difficile de l'écrire … tout simplement je … je t'aime Lily. Je sais, tu dois te dire que je me moque de toi, que c'est une simple farce ou alors un pari que j'ai fait avec Sirius ; mais ce n'est pas ça, je te le jure, et tu sais combien la parole d'un Potter est précieuse !_**

**_(En lisant cela, la jeune rousse sourit, depuis le début des vacances elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien ; James avait su en une simple phrase la rendre heureuse comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps !) _**

**_Je ne sais pas si tu me prendras au sérieux, pour être honnête je ne suis même pas sûr que tu as lu cette lettre ; je me dis qu'en voyant ma signature tu as peut-être jeté cette lettre et que je suis en train d'écrire dans le vide mais bon tu sais bien que plus têtu et plus obstiné que moi y a pas ! Quoi que, je me demande souvent si tu n'es pas pire que moi quand tu le veux ou quand tu te mets en colère ma belle Lily la tigresse !_**

**_(Lily était heureuse, elle ne se souvenait pas s'être déjà mieux sentie de toute sa vie ; la jeune fille se sentait revivre, comme libérée d'un énorme poids qu'elle portait depuis le début des vacances ; comment James pouvait-il lui faire ressentir cela à travers une simple lettre ?; Lily n'en s'avait rien, elle ne comprenait plus du tout ses sentiments envers le jeune homme, tout se qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était heureuse et la jolie rousse ne voulait pas pensait à autre chose pour l'instant, elle ne souhaiter pas comprendre, du moins pour le moment.) _**

_**Bon Lily jolie, je vais te laisser, en espérant bien sûr que tu ais lu cette lettre et que tu auras pris au sérieux ma petite déclaration.**_

**_Je te souhaite de passer d'excellentes vacances, en espérant que ta sœur te laissera tranquille ( pour une fois !), et moi je te reverrai sur le quai de King's Cross le 1er Septembre, comme d'habitude, je vois déjà ce délicieux sourire accroché à ton visage ( et j'espère seulement que cette année je ne le ferai pas disparaître en quelques secondes. )_**

_**Avec toute ma tendresse et tout mon amour**_

_**James P. **_

_**(dont le cœur ne**_

_**bat que pour toi)**_

**_O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O_**

_**Lily replia doucement la lettre et la remis dans son enveloppe, elle était heureuse, elle regarda son réveil et vit qu'il était 11h00, la jeune fille était tellement concentrée sur sa lettre qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. La belle rousse décida de continuer sa lecture jusqu'à se que ses parents reviennent, après quoi elle demanderait sûrement à sa mère d'allait faire les boutiques avec elle, après tout elle avait vraiment besoin de nouveaux vêtements et peut-être aussi d'aller faire un tour chez un coiffeur, qui sait, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas changé de tête !**_

_**Après quelques minutes de réflexions, Lily décida de se replonger dans ses lettres.**_

**_Elle les posa une à une sur son lit … elle en cherchait une très précise … au bout de quelques instants de recherche, elle la trouva enfin. En apparence cette lettre n'avait rien de spécial, la seule différence que l'on pouvait constater était la couleur d'encre, toutes les lettres précédentes étaient écrites avec une encre bleue nuit, cependant la lettre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains avait été écrite avec une encre verte … une encre verte émeraude, rappelant la couleur d'une paire d'yeux qui à cette instant était subjugués par cette lettre devenue si précieuse au fil du temps … Lily soupçonnait le jeune brun d'avoir voulu attirer son attention, lui faire remarquer un changement ; c'était l'une des dernières lettres que James lui avait envoyé l'été précédent, elle se souvenait peu de son contenu mais cependant, l'émotion qu'elle avait ressenti en la lisant était de nouveau présente en elle à cet instant. _**

**_Tremblante … frissonnante … Lily ouvrit l'enveloppe … sortit le parchemin … le déplia … et commença à relire cette lettre et, en même temps à revivre les sentiments que celle-ci faisait naître en elle. _**

**_O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O_**

**_Mon cœur, ma chère et tendre Lily,_**

_**Je ne sais plus comment te dire ce que je ressens pour toi … Mon cœur brûle de passion, mon âme se consume de tendresse, j'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix, de voir ces deux magnifiques émeraudes qui illuminent ton regard et ma vie, de sentir la douce chaleur qui émane de ton délicieux sourire, de toi à mes côtés … tout simplement … **_

_**Depuis l'année dernière je me libère de ces émotions en écrivant des poèmes, oui je sais ça surprend … moi, le grand James Potter écrivant des poèmes … c'est sûr que ça doit être comique à imaginer …**_

_**Mais c'est la pure vérité, et j'avais envie de te faire partager quelques-uns de ces poèmes, peut-être comprendras-tu ainsi tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi.**_

_**Décembre en mon Cœur **_

_**Neige qui tombe,**_

_**Réchauffe mon cœur,**_

_**Sèche mes pleurs,**_

_**Que parfois j'ai laissés couler,**_

_**Pour savoir la vérité,**_

**_Q'un jour tu me diras_**

_**Ou me murmureras …**_

**_Un mot léger mais profond,_**

_**Semblable à un flocon,**_

**_Qui effleurera mon cœur,_**

_**Effacera mes peurs,**_

**_Répandra une douce chaleur,_**

_**Et chassera mes malheurs … **_

_**Neige qui tombe,**_

_**Continue de flotter,**_

_**Et répands un manteau blanc**_

_**Sur mon cœur givré,**_

_**Pour laissé le bonheur **_

_**Enfin me posséder … **_

_**O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O**_

_**La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur,**_

_**Un rond de danse et de douceur,**_

_**Auréole du temps, berceau nocturne et sûr,**_

_**Et si je ne sais plus tout ce que j'ai vécu**_

_**C'est que tes yeux ne m'ont pas toujours vu.**_

_**Feuilles de jour et mousse de rosée,**_

_**Roseaux du vent, sourires parfumés,**_

_**Ailes couvrant le monde de lumière,**_

_**Bateaux chargés du ciel et de la mer,**_

_**Chasseurs des bruits et sources des couleurs**_

_**Parfums éclos d'une couvée d'aurores**_

_**Qui gît toujours sur la paille des astres,**_

_**Comme le jour dépend de l'innocence**_

_**Le monde entier dépend de tes yeux purs**_

_**Et tout mon sang coule dans leurs regards. **_

_**O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O**_

_**Rien que cette lumière que sèment tes mains**_

_**rien que cette flamme et tes yeux**_

_**ces champs cette moisson sur ta peau**_

_**rien que cette chaleur de ta voix**_

_**rien que cet incendie **_

_**rien que toi**_

_**Car tu es l'eau qui rêve**_

_**et qui persévère**_

_**l'eau qui creuse et qui éclaire**_

_**l'eau douce comme l'air**_

_**l'eau qui chante**_

_**celle de tes larmes et de ta joie**_

_**Solitaire que les chansons poursuivent**_

_**heureux du ciel et de la terre**_

_**forte et secrète vivante**_

_**ressuscitée**_

_**Voici enfin ton heure tes saisons**_

_**tes années**_

_**O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O**_

_**Mon secret**_

_**Tout a commencé**_

_**Un joli soir d'été**_

_**Par un ciel étoilé … **_

_**Nous avons parlé,**_

_**Mon cœur s'est envolé,**_

_**Le tien n'a pas bougé … **_

_**Un instant, ma vie s'est arrêtée**_

_**Rien que pour te regarder … **_

_**Je ne savais pas que j'avais**_

_**En mon cœur un secret,**_

_**Mais je l'ai enfin trouvé,**_

_**Alors je vais te le dévoiler :**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**Ma douce Lily, j'espère que tu comprendras la signification de mes poèmes mais te connaissant je ne suis pas inquiet, je sais combien tu es brillante et déterminée à déchiffrer ce que tu ne comprends pas au premier abord.**_

_**Je vais te laisser mon cœur, ma chouette commence vraiment à s'impatienter !**_

_**Je t'embrasse mon ange**_

_**James P.**_

_**(qui ne pense qu'à**_

_**toi du matin au soir**_

_**et du soir au matin)**_

**_O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O_**

_**Lily replia doucement le parchemin, son cœur était rempli d'une douce tendresse, des frissons ne cessaient de parcourir son dos et le reste de son corps, se propageant à l'infinie pour mieux reprendre à la base de son cou. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne cherche à les arrêter, elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour où « Tout avait commencé ».**_

**_« Un joli soir d'été » juste avant leur première année, Lily avait reçu la lettre de Poudlard une semaine plus tôt, elle y avait trouvé trois morceaux de parchemins : le premier lui annonçait son statut de sorcière et l'informait de son inscription à Poudlard ainsi que la date et l'heure du départ du Poudlard Express ; le deuxième lui énonçait la liste des fournitures qu'elle devrait acheter ainsi que les démarches nécessaires pour ouvrir un compte et pour échanger l'argent moldu en monnaie sorcière à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers ; enfin le troisième était une lettre écrite par le tout nouveau directeur, Albus Dumbledore, celle-ci lui disait que pour faire connaissance avec le monde de la magie et aussi pour rassurer ses parents, une famille de sorciers allait les aider, dans leur découverte de ce monde nouveau, qu'ils se rencontreraient le 1er Août et se rendraient ensemble au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses fournitures. _**

_**À ce moment là, Lily ignorait que de cette rencontre allait dépendre ces sept années de scolarité et peut-être même, comme elle commençait à la penser, le reste de sa vie.**_

**_Lily et ses parents s'étaient donc rendus au lieu de rendez-vous le 1er Août à 18h et avaient fait connaissance avec la famille qui leur avait été assigné, en l'occurrence avec la famille Potter._**

_**Lily se souvenait de ce jour, elle était tellement tendue, elle appréhendait terriblement cette première rencontre.**_

_**Ils devaient se retrouver dans un café de Londres dont Lily n'avait jamais entendu parler ; en arrivant, Lily et ses parents se demandèrent s'il n'y avait pas eu d'erreur, en effet ils se trouvaient devant une vitrine délabrée et poussiéreuse ; en regardant bien, on pouvait apercevoir une faible lueur briller au fond de la salle, elle devait certainement provenir d'une pièce adjacente … **_

_**Lily et ses parents entrèrent, bien que surpris par ce lieu étrange et se posant des questions, notamment sur l'éventualité d'une mauvaise plaisanterie … **_

_**Cependant, leurs doutes furent totalement écartés lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bar ; bien qu'à l'extérieur il semblait tomber en ruines, ils purent se rendre compte qu'à l'intérieur celui-ci était constitué de nombreux meubles propres et très spacieux, de plus contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, la pièce était totalement éclairée ; de nombreuses personnes étaient présentes, ce qui surpris les Evans qui ne s'attendaient à voir que les Potter. Ils décidèrent donc de s'asseoir et d'attendre que quelque chose se passe. **_

_**Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps puisque, environ dix minutes plus tard, une femme entra par une porte située à côté de l'entrée principale. **_

_**Elle avait les cheveux noirs et était vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude, elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier, songea Lily.**_

_**Elle fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard, puis s'avança et se plaça au centre de la salle de manière à ce que toutes les personnes présentes puissent la voir et l'entendre.**_

– **_Bonsoir à tous, je suis le professeur McGonagall, professeur de Métamorphoses à Poudlard, directrice de la maison Griffondor et directrice adjointe. Cette réunion a pour but de vous aider à faire connaissance avec notre monde, notamment répondre à toutes les questions que vous pouvez vous poser mais aussi, permettre à vos enfants de rencontrer le sorcier ou la sorcière qui les guidera dans leurs premiers pas à Poudlard comme dans le monde de la magie. À chaque famille, nous avons attribué l'une des familles sorcières volontaires dont le nom était inscrit dans la lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Maintenant, s'il n'y a pas de questions, vous allez pouvoir faire connaissance avec vos familles respectives. Bien, à l'appel de votre nom, vous vous avancerez et passerez la porte qui se trouve au fond de la pièce où votre famille vous attendra._**

_**Quand arriva le tour des Evans, ils se levèrent et passèrent la porte pour découvrir quatre personnes dont deux garçons qui devaient avoir environ le même âge que Lily. Tous les quatre souriaient, cette famille avait vraiment l'air accueillante, songea Lily. **_

_**Elle n'eût pas le temps de plus les observer car déjà, la femme, qui devait être Mme Potter selon Lily, s'avança vers elle et ses parents, tout en regardant ces derniers.**_

– **_Bonsoir, je m'appelle Éléonore Potter, et je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre monde._**

_**Puis elle se tourna vers Lily.**_

– **_Tu dois certainement être Lily, je suis certaine que tu vas te plaire à Poudlard, c'est un endroit formidable et la meilleure école de sorcellerie qui existe._**

_**De plus nous sommes là pour vous aider et vous guider pour vous permettre de vous adapter et d'évoluer dans notre monde, termina t-elle en s'adressant aux parents de Lily comme à cette dernière.**_

_**Après cela, elle se retourna et fit signe aux deux garçons et à son mari pour qu'ils s'approchent.**_

– **_Je vous présente mon mari, Alexander Potter, notre fils James et son meilleur ami Sirius, que nous considérons comme notre fils au même titre que James._**

_**Lily les observa les uns après les autres, Alexander Potter était un homme de grande taille, avec des cheveux châtains clairs extrêmement en désordre, pour être honnête, ils étaient ébouriffés et partaient donc dans tous les sens, ils paraissaient indomptables ; à part ce trait physique, Mr Potter ne paraissait pas être quelqu'un de peu soigneux, bien au contraire, il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, une tenue très décontractée mais qui n'avait rien de désordonnée.**_

_**Après avoir détaillé la tenue de l'homme, Lily revint rapidementsur sonvisage, il avait une peau claire, des lèvres rosées, qui lui donnaient une certaine touche de féminité, et enfin des yeux bleu ciel qui brillaient d'une étrange lueur, une lueur très tendre, qui inspirait immédiatement confiance, songea Lily.**_

_**Après cette inspection dans les règles, Lily décida de se concentrer sur les deux jeunes garçons. Elle remarqua instantanément la ressemblance entre James et son père, il avait en effet hérité du visage de son père, les mêmes lèvres et aussi les mêmes yeux, mais, bien que leur lueur inspirait confiance, on pouvait également y déceler un brin de malice et de joie de vivre, une certaine lueur enfantine … cependant les siens étaient d'un brun très profond ; Lily eu l'impression de se perdre dans ce regard, puis elle remarqua les cheveux de James, d'un noir de jais, mais tout aussi en bataille que ceux de son père. James était habillé comme un jeune de son âge, il portait un jean bleu et un tee-shirt beige. Lily décida donc de ce tourner vers Sirius, celui-ci était de taille moyenne tout comme James et portait un jean noir et un tee-shirt bleu nuit ; il avait des cheveux mi-longs et bruns, quant à ses yeux, ils étaient d'un bleu très sombre, tirant vers le noir, par ailleurs la même lueur malicieuse et enjouée brillait aux fonds d'eux. Son visage était fin et d'un teint clair tout comme celui des deux autres hommes.**_

_**Lily reporta finalement son attention sur Éléonore qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de détailler, celle-ci portait une robe d'été très légère qui recréait parfaitement la même décontraction que la tenue de son mari ; Éléonore était une femme assez fine sans être maigre pour autant, elle avait tout comme Lily une peau de porcelaine, elle avait également de très beaux yeux bruns dont avait hérité son fils et de longs cheveux soyeux du même noir que ceux de James et qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos.**_

_**Lily n'avait pris que quelques secondes pour « évaluer » cette famille et se sentait assez détendue désormais. Elle avait vraiment craint de rencontrer une famille très différente de la sienne et était soulagée de constater que les Potter semblait être une famille tout à fait « normale ».**_

_**Après quelques instants, les Evans et les Potter quittèrent le lieu de rendez-vous pour se rendre chez les Potter où ils passeraient la semaine pour permettre aux enfants de mieux se connaître avant Poudlard.**_

_**Les Potter habitaient une magnifique demeure située au 7, Godric's Hollow ; de l'extérieur le manoir semblait immense, et en regardant les autres demeures de la rue, Lily se rendit compte qu'elles étaient toutes gigantesques. De toute évidence il s'agissait d'un quartier riche ; Lily et ses parents s'installèrent donc dans les chambres que leur assignèrent les Potter.**_

_**Le lendemain, les Evans et les Potter se rendirent au chemin de traverse pour acheter les fournitures scolaires de leurs enfants. Durant toute la journée, Lily et ses parents apprirent à connaître le monde magique et ne rencontrèrent aucun problème.**_

_**Lily, James et Sirius s'entendaient à merveille, et Lily apprenait beaucoup au contact des deux jeunes hommes qu'elle appréciait autant pour leur gentillesse, que pour leur connaissance et leur humour.**_

_**Au cours de cette semaine, Lily avait beaucoup appris et elle se sentait prête pour son entrée à Poudlard, tout comme ses parents, qui eux été repartis au bout de deux jours car ils ne voulaient pas laisser Pétunia seule trop longtemps, étaient désormais rassurés et prêts à la laisser partir pour cette année scolaire.**_

_**Après cette semaine passée chez les Potter, Lily était rentrée chez elle avec sa chouette Lydie, chouette offerte par James comme cadeau de bienvenue, et avait longuement repensé à la première nuit qu'elle avait passée chez les Potter ; en effet Lily et James n'avait dormi que quelques heures ce soir là. Peu de temps après que tout le monde soit parti se coucher, James était allé frapper à la porte de la chambre de Lily qui n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, trop excitée à l'attente de la journée du lendemain. Lily et James avaient dès lors fait connaissance et avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter tout en observant les étoiles ; Lily avait notamment appris ainsi que James adorait contemplé le ciel étoilé et qu'il connaissait parfaitement le nom des constellations et de leurs étoiles ainsi que leurs emplacements respectifs.**_

_**Lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés ce soir là, Lily avait remarqué que ses sentiments envers James étaient déjà très fort et qu'elle l'aimait énormément pour sa gentillesse et son accueil plus que chaleureux envers elle. Il n'avait émis aucun jugement sur la jeune fille pour son ignorance du monde magique, de plus, il l'avait traité avec douceur et avait été d'une patience étonnante avec elle.**_

_**Pendant les trois dernières semaines de Août, Lily et James avaient échangé quelques lettres par chouettes postales, dans lesquelles James donnait à Lily tous les renseignements que celle-ci lui demandait. **_

**_Ainsi, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le 1er Septembre à la gare de King's Cross pour faire le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard ensemble._**

_**Lily se souvenait également très bien de ce premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, elle avait retrouvé James et Sirius et tous les trois avaient fait la connaissance de Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, mais aussi pour le plus grand malheur de Lily de Lucius Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle ses deux acolytes, ainsi que de toute la futur bande des Serpentards composée notamment de Bellatrix et Narcissa Black ( deux cousines de Sirius, au plus grand désespoir de ce dernier ), Zabinni, Nott, Lestrange, Macnair, Avery, et enfin Severus Rogue.**_

_**Durant ce voyage, Lily avait appris ce qu'était une sang de bourbe à ses dépends, mais avait également été immédiatement défendue par ses amis.**_

_**Maintenant qu'elle repensait à tout cela, Lily se rendait compte qu'elle avait passée de très bons moments avec James et le reste des désormais célèbres maraudeurs de Poudlard.**_

_**Sortant de ses pensées, Lily remarqua en regardant une nouvelle fois son réveil que ses parents n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer, elle rangea donc toutes les lettres dans sa boîte à musique, la referma soigneusement, la remis dans le tiroir qu'elle ferma à clé et finit par remettre la clé dans son armoire. Puis elle descendit à la cuisine et prépara le déjeuner.**_

_**Quand ses parents et sa sœur rentrèrent, ils furent surpris de la voir, non seulement sortie de sa chambre mais aussi le sourire aux lèvres. Ils ne lui demandèrent cependant aucune explication, sa sœur parce qu'elle ne lui parlait plus depuis longtemps, et ses parents car ils ne voulaient pas la faire replonger dans ses idées noires.**_

_**Ils s'installèrent donc à table et mangèrent de bon cœur ; à la fin du repas, Lily demanda à sa mère si, pour passer l'après-midi, elles pourraient aller faire les magasins toutes les deux et passer chez le coiffeur. Mme Evans accepta avec joie, heureuse de voir que sa fille avait belle et bien remontée la pente, et elles passèrent donc toute l'après-midi dans les boutiques de Londres à refaire la garde robe de Lily.**_

_**Fin du Chapitre 1.**_


	3. Nouvelle inattendue, Lettre innespérée

**_Kikou les gens, je vous demande mille fois pardon pour la longue attente avant la parution de ce chapitre mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire cette année, cela se faisait par petit bout à cahque fois et donc je n'avançait pas beaucoup! sinon je vous promets que le chapitre trois ne mettra pas 11 mois à arriver, je pense qu'il sera là dans maximum un mois, voilà je n'est malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps parce que là je vais aller au dodo parce que demain épreuves de bac (eh oui j'ai pas de bol en plus j'ai bien l'impression que je vais me le retaper l'année prochaine! T-T)_**

**_bon voilà quoi j'arrètes avec mes bêtises et je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre_**

**_Kissous Patmolcornedrue_**

**_

* * *

_****_Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle inattendue, Lettre inespérée._**

**_Dans une chambre située au premier étage d'une magnifique demeure, un jeune homme brun, assis à son bureau, était occupé à réécrire encore et encore, jamais satisfait, cela faisait désormais deux heures qu'il essayait en vain d'écrire sa lettre, mais il n'y arrivait pas. James, car c'était bien de lui dont il s'agissait, s'était réveillé très tôt comme tous les autres jours, et ce malgré le fait qu'il soit en vacances depuis une semaine ; James continuait à se lever aux aurores, tous les matins il répétait désormais les mêmes gestes. Se lever, s'habiller et s'installer à son bureau étaient devenus ses habitudes journalières, cependant tous les matins il était confronté au même problème, confronté à sa conscience, tiraillé entre son envie de lui écrire et la promesse qu'il lui avait faite et qu'il tenait à respecter. Depuis le début des vacances, James écrivait à Lily comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis ces trois dernières années, mais cette fois-ci, il ne les avait pas envoyées, en vérité il ne savait pas si Lily attendait ses lettres ou si elle ne prenait même pas la peine de les lire. James n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec elle, cependant il devait bien admettre que les conversations civilisées qu'il avait eu avec Lily en 6 ans étaient très peu nombreuses ; au bien sûr, il y avait bien eu leur 1ère année où tous deux étaient assez proches, mais cela n'avait pas duré. En y repensant, James se rendit compte qu'il ne se souvenait même plus du pourquoi de cette séparation ; aussi loin que son esprit remontait tous les deux s'étaient disputés et même agressés verbalement à chacune de leur rencontre. Les seuls souvenirs agréables qu'il avait avec Lily représentait leur première rencontre, leurs premiers mois à Poudlard et quelques soirées avec elle et les autres maraudeurs dans la salle commune des gryffondors ; puis il y avait eu cette rupture, James avait beau chercher, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu faire ou dire pour que la jeune fille ne veuille plus ni le voir, ni lui parler. À l'époque, il avait préféré oublier, passer à autre chose, même si cela voulait dire perdre une amie qu'il appréciait énormément. Aujourd'hui, avec le recul, plus il y pensait et plus il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi ainsi, sans chercher réellement à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer pour que Lily décide subitement de rompre les liens d'amitié qu'ils avaient réussi à créer tus les deux._**

_**Plongé dans ses souvenirs, James n'avait pas entendu Sirius se levait et se placer derrière lui. Penché par-dessus l'épaule de James, il n'avait eu qu'à lire les deux premiers mots pour comprendre l'absence de réaction de son meilleur ami. En effet, depuis qu'il s'était enfui de chez ses parents l'été précédent, Sirius avait appris la correspondance à sens unique que James entretenait avec la belle rousse de gryffondor. En vérité il n'avait été qu'à moitié surpris par cette initiative, connaissant son ami, il était même surpris qu'il ne continu pas pendant toute l'année à lui écrire ; que James se contente de ces deux malheureux mois de vacances pour ouvrir son cœur, tout en sachant que ses efforts seraient réduits à néant à la première blague à l'encontre des serpentards, demeurait pour Sirius un véritable mystère. Cependant il avait renoncé à connaître les raisons de James, se disant que si celui-ci ne lui en parlait pas alors qu'ils se racontaient tout, cela signifiait que lui-même l'ignorait, ou du moins que tout n'était pas clair même pour lui. **_

_**Sirius décida de laisser son ami tranquille, le temps qu'il finisse sa lettre, pour qu'il puisse avoir l'esprit serein le reste de la journée ; Sirius avait appris au début des vacances que James était vraiment désagréable et maussade lorsqu'il n'avait pas eu, ce que Sirius s'amusait à appeler, « sa lettre à Lily ». Après s'être habillé, il quitta donc la pièce et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, en espérant que James le rejoindrait rapidement. **_

**_Au bout d'une heure, James avait enfin achevé sa lettre et observait sa chouette Émilie, comme tous les jours depuis le début des vacances il se demandait ce qu'il convenait de faire, envoyer cette lettre et rompre sa promesse ou la garder et recommencer demain le même dilemme. Émilie patientait calmement, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son jeune maître écrivait des lettres pour ne pas les envoyer mais, s'étant désormais habituée à cette bizarrerie de son maître et ami, elle attendait patiemment en le fixant et en hululant doucement. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, James décida de réfléchir à tout cela plus tard, pour l'instant il avait très faim et descendit donc l'escalier pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. En entrant, il remarqua Sirius qui semblait avoir pratiquement terminé, et l'attendre comme tous les matins. _**

– _**Eh James, alors finie ta prose le poète , l'apostropha Sirius lorsqu'il s'installa à table, face à celui-ci.**_

– _**Ah ah ah, très drôle Sirius, tu sais que tu ferais un excellent clown !**_

– _**Ça va James, tu sais très bien que je plaisantais.**_

– _**Mouais, t'as d'la chance d'être comme mon frère, sinon ya longtemps que les blagues des maraudeurs s'abattraient sur toi.**_

– _**En parlant des maraudeurs, Remus m'a envoyé une lettre, il est en France avec ses parents, ils reviennent dans deux semaines et Lunard accepte ton invitation. Donc il passera le mois d'Août avec nous.**_

– _**Enfin une bonne nouvelle, quelqu'un pour m'aider à te faire taire !**_

– _**Tu parles, je suis sûre que ma douce et mélodieuse voix te manquerait !**_

– _**Mais bien sûr Sirius, bon alors qu'est-ce que t'as envie de faire aujourd'hui ?**_

– _**Hum … quidditch ?**_

– _**Moi ça me va.**_

– **_Alors c'est parti vieux frère, prépares toi à prendre la raclée d'ta vie !_**

– _**Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau Paddy !**_

_**Après que James ait rapidement déjeuné, ils allèrent tous les deux jusqu'au bout du jardin où ils commencèrent par survoler le terrain, ils firent plusieurs fois le tour de la propriété, puis le match débuta ; en fait, il s'agissait plus d'un duel que d'un match à proprement parler puisqu'ils n'étaient que deux, mais ils s'amusèrent jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner où ils décidèrent de rentrer. En arrivant dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent un hibou qui les attendait, quand celui-ci les vit entrer, il se dirigea tout de suite vers James, se posa sur son épaule et lui tendit la patte qui tenait le message. **_

**_Après en avoir pris connaissance, James alla prendre une plume et une bouteille d'encre dans la bibliothèque et revint pour rédiger sa réponse, puis il la confia au hibou qui repartit aussitôt._**

– **_De qui était-ce , s'enquit Sirius._**

– **_De mes parents, ils voulaient nous prévenir d'attendre pour déjeuner, ils reviennent à la maison avec des invités, ils seront là dans une demi-heure tout au plus._**

– **_Par invités, ils entendent quoi ? Par pitié ne me dit pas qu'ils vont encore nous ramener les aurors prochainement à la retraite, parce que là je te préviens je préfère jeûner plutôt que d'endurer une nouvelle conférence des « temps anciens où la jeunesse connaissait encore le respect des anciens et des bonnes manières » !_**

– **_M'en parle pas ! T'inquiètes pas cette fois je les connais, ce sont d'anciens collègues à mes parents, ils étaient partis vivre en France il y a dix ans et ils viennent de revenir en Angleterre. Mes parents les ont aidés à s'installer et ils les ont invités à déjeuner et à passer quelques jours à la maison en attendant que les travaux soient finis chez eux._**

– **_Ah, et comment ils étaient à l'époque ?_**

– **_Sympa, assez cool, excellents aurors tous les deux et ils ont une fille assez gentille mais trop calme et trop timide, si elle va à Poudlard elle aura du mal à s'intégrer !_**

– **_C'est bizarre, je me souviens pas du tout d'elle, pourtant quand on étaient p'tits on étaient souvent ensemble, c'est drôle, je devrais me rappeler d'elle !_**

– **_Nan, elle était toujours plongée dans ses bouquins, pendant que nous on allait jouer dehors, c'est pour ça que tu t'en souviens pas. À chaque fois qu'il y avait du monde à la maison elle s'enfermait dans la bibliothèque et on la revoyait plus avant le dîner._**

– **_Ah, ok, bah j'espère pour elle qu'elle est plus comme ça sinon elle va pas vraiment apprécier son séjour parmi nous !_**

– **_Ouais, on verra bien quand elle sera là ! Bon en attendant tu veux faire une partie d'échecs, faut bien qu'on s'entraîne si on veut un jour réussir à battre Moony._**

– **_Ok, va pour une partie d'échecs, mais j'espère qu'ils vont pas tarder à arriver, c'est que je commence à avoir faim moi !_**

– **_Sirius, t'as toujours faims !_**

_**James et Sirius montèrent jusqu'à leur chambre et commencèrent une partie. Vingt minutes plus tard James la remporta et ils décidèrent en attendant l'arrivée des parents de James et de leur invités de dresser une liste de blagues à faire aux Serpentards pour cette dernière année, car même si les blagues des maraudeurs étaient moins nombreuses elles n'avaient pas entièrement disparues et nos deux maraudeurs en chefs voulaient marquer le coup, que leur dernière année soit inoubliable, qu'elle reste gravée à jamais dans l'histoire de Poudlard.**_

**_Ils étaient donc là, installés sur le lit de James à comploter lorsque Rosie, l'elfe de maison des Potter, vint pour les informer que le déjeuner allait être servi maintenant que les invités étaient arrivés. Rosie ressemblait à tous les autres elfes de maison, c'était une toute petite créature avec de grandes oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris, et des yeux verts globuleux de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Cependant contrairement aux autres elfes, elle ne portait pas cette espèce de taie d'oreiller dans laquelle ils découpaient des trous pour laisser passer les bras et les jambes ; elle portait une petite robe vert pâle toute simple et des petites sandales blanches ainsi qu'un tablier blanc autour de la taille, celui-ci était couvert de tâches et était la seule trace visible du travail de la jeune elfe. _**

– **_Merci Rosie, nous allons descendre, répondit James._**

_**Rosie sortit de la chambre par un léger « pop » sonore. James et Sirius laissèrent leurs projets en vrac sur le lit de James et descendirent les escaliers, arrivés dans le halle d'entrée, ils entendirent des voix et des rires provenir du salon et se dirigèrent donc vers la porte par laquelle ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.**_

**_Il y avait cinq personnes déjà présentes en plus de Rosie qui dressée la table, et désormais James et Sirius qui restèrent quelques instants près de la porte à observer les personnes présentes avant que Mme Potter ne les remarque enfin. Ainsi ils purent se rendre compte que Mr et Mme Potter était en train de discuter avec un autre couple et qu'une adolescente qui devait avoir environ leur âge était blottie dans un coin de la pièce, dans un vieux fauteuil près du feu, un épais livre lui couvrant la moitié du visage, on ne distingué d'elle qu'une épaisse chevelure brune._**

– **_Ah James, Sirius, vous voilà enfin !_**

**_Éléonore Potter s'avança vers « ses fils » et les embrassa tous les deux, après quoi elle les présenta à leurs invités._**

– **_James, tu te souviens de Mr et Mme Jones, ainsi que de leur fille Melinda !_**

– **_Oui bien sûr, répondit James, puis il se tourna vers les Jones et les salua._**

– **_Aurora, Emmanuel, vous connaissez déjà James, mais laissez-moi vous présenter Sirius Black que nous avons adopté sinon officiellement, tout au moins dans nos cœurs. _**

– **_Merci Mme Potter, vous savez que je vous considère comme mes parents ; enchanté de vous connaître Mr et Mme Jones, Melinda._**

**_La dite Melinda ne releva même pas la tête à l'entente de son prénom, au désespoir de ses parents. Mme Jones prit alors la parole :_**

– _**Je suis désolé pour notre fille, elle n'est pas très bavarde et lorsqu'elle est plongée dans un livre, il est difficile de l'en sortir.**_

– **_Ne vous en faites donc pas, cela a peu d'importance, si ce n'est que nous allons déjeuner d'ici quelques minutes et qu'il faudrait la prévenir._**

– **_T'en fait pas maman, Sirius et moi on va s'en charger, allez vous installer à table, on vous rejoint dans quelques minutes._**

– **_Et peut-on savoir ce que vous comptez faire jeune homme , lui demanda sa mère._**

– _**Non, mais t'inquiètes pas, on va pas la traumatiser à vie ! Hein, Sirius.**_

– **_Ouais Prongs, faites nous confiance Mme Potter !_**

– **_Bien, je suppose que c'est à mes risques et périls, mais je vais vous faire confiance !_**

_**Les Jones et les Potter sortirent du salon et pénétrèrent dans une salle de réception où une table pour sept personnes avait été dressée.**_

_**James et Sirius s'approchèrent de la jeune fille toujours plongée dans son livre. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas, ils s'assirent à ses côtés, l'encerclant, pendant que James essayait de capter son attention en lui touchant le bras, Sirius s'était penché pour lire le titre de ce livre si passionnant qu'une fille n'avait pas remarqué sa présence !**_

**_La jeune fille releva soudainement la tête, au moment où James, énervé, était sur le point de la pincer, elle les regarda tous les deux à tour de rôle avant de marquer la page à laquelle elle s'était arrêtée, puis de poser son livre et de se relever. Sans celui-ci pour lui couvrir le visage, James put réaliser à quel point elle avait changé ; autrefois, Melinda avait toujours les cheveux relevés en deux chignons disgracieux et une frange lui cachant les yeux dès qu'elle inclinait la tête, mais maintenant elle avait de longs cheveux bruns tombant jusqu'aux épaules, sa frange avait été raccourcie et ne lui couvrait plus désormais que la moitié du front, ne cachant plus deux prunelles bleu ciel, de plus les traits de son visage s'étaient affinés ; elle était devenue très jolie selon James et lorsque celui-ci tourna son regard vers Sirius, il eut la certitude que lui aussi la trouvait très belle. Seule la voix de Melinda tira James et Sirius de leurs pensées :_**

– _**Bah alors James qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me présenter ton ami ?**_

_**James, passablement énervé de voir qu'elle ne s'excusait même pas d'avoir été irrespectueuse avec sa mère tout à l'heure, lui répondit brusquement :**_

– _**Si t'avais écouté quand ma mère l'a fait tu poserais pas la question maintenant !**_

– _**Voyons James ne soit pas grossier avec la demoiselle, se moqua gentiment Sirius.**_

– _**Ça va Sirius, présente toi toi-même, je suis sûr que t'en meurs d'envie !**_

– _**Exact, alors je me présente je m'appelle Sirius Black, et je suis le garçon le plus beau, le plus charmant, le plus talentueux et le plus drôle qui existe !**_

– _**Je vois et le plus vantard aussi , s'exclama Melinda en souriant.**_

– **_Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites, si on allait déjeuner, leur proposa James._**

_**Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les trois vers la salle de réception où les quatre adultes les attendaient. **_

_**Ceux-ci ne semblaient plus que les attendre pour commencer le déjeuner ; ils s'installèrent donc rapidement et commencèrent à manger pendant que les adultes reprenaient leur conversation. Pendant ce temps James et Sirius avaient entamé une discussion mouvementée sur Poudlard que Melinda écoutait avec attention à défaut de pouvoir y participer n'y ayant jamais mis les pieds. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils prirent conscience du silence de la jeune fille et décidèrent de lui poser des questions sur Beauxbâtons, l'école de sorcellerie française où Melinda avait suivie ses études, lui permettant ainsi de prendre part à leur discussion.**_

_**Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin du repas, après quoi ils montèrent tous les trois à l'étage et allèrent dans la chambre de James, où Melinda repris sa lecture après s'être assise au bureau.**_

_**Voyant cela James et Sirius se réinstallèrent sur le lit et reprirent leurs manigances de blagues destinées aux Serpentards.**_

_**Au bout d'une heure, Melinda eu achevé son livre et voyant que les garçons étaient toujours plongés dans leurs blagues, elle se mit à la recherche d'un parchemin et d'une plume afin d'écrire à sa cousine. Ce faisant elle fouilla le bureau et trouva rapidement un morceau de parchemin, cependant celui-ci était déjà recouvert d'une fine écriture qu'elle identifia comme étant celle de James. Curieuse par nature, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les garçons, pour être sûr qu'ils étaient toujours occupés, avant de commencer à lire cette mystérieuse lettre. Cependant plu elle avançait dans sa lecture, plus elle se demandait qui était cette mystérieuse Lily qui semblait si précieuse aux yeux de James et surtout elle avait hâte de connaître celle qui avait réussi à capturer la cœur de James ; d'après le peu qu'elle savait James était un bourreau des cœurs qui faisait des ravages à Poudlard et si cette fille avait changé ce Dom Juan en amoureux transi à la recherche d'un amour apparemment non partagé, il fallait absolument qu'elle la rencontre.**_

_**Melinda n'avait rien contre James, ils ne partageaient simplement pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt et quand il y a quelques jours elle avait surpris une discussion entre sa mère et Mme Potter, elle s'était mise à mépriser James pour ce qu'il faisait subir aussi bien à quelques uns de ces camarades mais aussi et surtout à toutes les filles qui avaient le malheur de lui plaire. Découvrir aujourd'hui que James était amoureux ajoutait une nouvelle donnée à l'énigme James Potter, un mystère qu'elle s'était jurée de percer à jour. **_

_**Bien décidée à ne perdre aucun indice, elle reprit sa recherche et trouva enfin un morceau de parchemin vierge et une plume à l'aide de laquelle elle réécrit la lettre de James à l'aide d'une petite bouteille d'encre noire ; elle n'avait pas voulu risquer de confondre les deux lettres au cas où elle devrait la ranger rapidement pour ne pas se faire surprendre par les deux garçons, aussi elle avait opté pur une encre noire plutôt que l'encre bleu nuit dont se servait James.**_

_**Quand elle eu finit de recopier cette lettre, elle décida de ne pas tenter la chance et d'aller l'analyser dans sa chambre, où du moins celle qui serait sa chambre pour les deux prochaines semaines ; en effet ses parents ayant d'importantes obligations auprès du ministère, elle aurait été seule chez elle et les Potter s'étaient proposés de l'héberger pour les deux prochaines semaines tandis que ses parents repartiraient le lendemain soir.**_

**_En entrant dans sa chambre, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau sur lequel elle posa la lettre avant de commencer à l'étudier dans les moindres détails._**

_**Pendant ce temps, James et Sirius avaient achevé leurs manigances et échangeaient leurs impressions sur la nouvelle venue.**_

– **_Eh ben Jamesie, t'avais raison, toujours dans les bouquins cette fille ! Tu crois qu'on va survivre avec une deuxième Evans dans les pattes ?_**

– _**Eh laisse Lily en dehors de ça ! Et honnêtement, je rois pas qu'elle nous posera tellement de problèmes ; elle se moque totalement de nos farces à partir du moment où elles ne l'empêchent pas de lire.**_

– _**Si tu l'dis ! Et à propos de Lily, t'as pris une décision ?**_

– _**Hein ?**_

– _**Bah oui, tu vas te décider à lui envoyer tes lettres ou non ?**_

– _**Je sais pas. Tu crois que j'devrais, après tout je lui ai dis que je la laisserai tranquille ; et puis qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'elle est pas contente de plus recevoir mes lettres tous les jours ?**_

– _**Pourquoi tu lui demandes pas, j'veux dire, tu lui envoie ta lettre d'aujourd'hui en lui demandant de te renvoyer ne serait-ce qu'un vierge si elle lit tes lettres et si elle veut que tu continues de lui écrire.**_

– _**Tu crois ? J'veux dire, tu crois qu'elle répondrait, même si elle lit mes lettres, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle me répondra ?**_

– _**Si elle lit tes lettres, c'est que quelque part elle aime les recevoir sinon elle les lierait plus depuis l'temps !**_

– _**T'as sûrement raison, j'vais lui envoyer comme ça je serai vraiment fixé.**_

– _**Allez, après on ira voir c'que fabrique miss bouquin, peut-être qu'elle voudra poser son livre deux minutes pour venir goûter !**_

– _**Ok, mais j'y crois pas trop elle les lâche que pour manger et dormir.**_

– _**Bon allez dépêche toi, j'ai faim moi !**_

– _**Comme d'hab mec !**_

_**James se dirigea vers le bureau et inscrivit en post-scriptum son message, avant d'attacher sa lettre à la patte d'Émilie qui s'était rapprochée, heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau délivrer un message.**_

_**Émilie s'envola quelques instants plus tard, tandis que James et Sirius se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Melinda. **_

_**Celle-ci était d'ailleurs toujours plongée dans l'analyse de la lettre de James qui n'en finissait plus de la surprendre par la douceur et les sentiments profonds qu'elle faisait ressentir. Melinda devait bien admettre qu'il n'y avait rien de faux dans les sentiments qu'exprimait James, comme elle l'avait pensé au premier abord. Après tout, si James était capable d'écrire ce genre de lettre, c'est qu'il n'était pas si mauvais ; immature, sans aucun doute mais pas mauvais. Son impatience de rencontrer Lily n'avait été qu'amplifiée par cette découverte ; qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de si spécial pour faire éprouver des sentiments aussi forts à un tel bourreau des cœurs, c'est ce qu'elle mourait d'impatience de découvrir.**_

_**Au moment où elle rangeait la lettre de James dans un tiroir de son bureau, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Melinda alla ouvrir, pour découvrir derrière la porte un James et un Sirius, apparemment affamé si on en jugeait par le fait qu'il ne tenait plus en place, lui demandant si elle voulait descendre goûter.**_

_**Elle accepta et tous trois descendirent donc jusqu'à la cuisine où, après avoir rassasié l'estomac sur patte nommé Sirius, ils décidèrent de faire le tour du domaine et de faire visiter le manoir à Melinda pendant le reste de l'après-midi.**_

_**Enfin, ils rentrèrent du jardin au moment où les Potter et les Jones revenaient du ministère où ils avaient été régler les papiers administratifs du retour en Angleterre de ces derniers. Ils aidèrent tous trois Mmes Potter et Jones à préparer le dîner pendant que leurs pères dressaient la table.**_

_**Le dîner se passa dans le calme des discussions anodines autant chez les parents que chez les adolescents ; tout comme le reste de la soirée durant laquelle James et Sirius s'étaient joints à la discussion des adultes pendant que Melinda commençait un nouvel ouvrage assise au coin du feu. **_

_**En allant se coucher, James jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, repensant à sa chouette qui devait avoir délivré son message à Lily et qui était peut-être sur le chemin du retour portant l'espoir de James entre ses sers. **_

_**Fin du Chapitre 2. **_

* * *

**_P.S: désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, là il est trop tard pour que je relise toutça jsuis crevé, je passerais certainnement demain pour les corriger!_**

**_kissous _**


	4. Quand vacances riment avec romance

_**kikou les gens, avant toute chose je tenais à m'excuser pour le délai d'attente entre chaque chapitre, le gros du problème venant du fait que je suis très perfectionniste et qu'il m'arrive de reprendre trois ou quatre fois un chapitre avant de vous le poster!**_

_**sinon, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver beaucoup plus rapidement, sur ce je n'est plus qu'à vous souhaitée une bonne lecture, en espérant que cette fic continue à vous plaire!**_

_**kissous**_

_**patmolcornedrue

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Quand vacances riment avec romance.**_

**_Il était déjà bien tard lorsque Lily et sa mère rentrèrent de leur sortie shopping, certes il faisait encore jour, mais quoi de bien étonnant en ce début de mois de juillet ? Roxane Evans demanda donc à sa fille d'aller ranger ses nouvelles affaires pendant qu'elle-même préparerait le dîner ; c'est ainsi que Lily après être passée au salon montrer sa nouvelle coupe à son père et à sa sœur, bien que celle-ci l'ait à peine regardée, remonta dans sa chambre les bras chargés de nombreux paquets. En entrant dans celle-ci, Lily ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel et décida de poser tous ses sacs sur son lit et de commencer à déballer ses affaires ; en passant devant son armoire, elle observa son reflet dans le miroir : elle n'était pas transfigurée, loin de là et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait cherché à faire de toute manière ; la jeune fille qu'elle voyait dans ce miroir était sans aucun doute Lily Evans et non une quelconque photo de magazine ! Lily avait toujours était très fière de ses cheveux roux foncé, presque auburn et qui définissait si bien son caractère explosif, c'est pourquoi lorsque la coiffeuse lui avait demandé quelle couleur elle souhaitait qu'on lui fasse, elle s'était énervé sur la femme qui la voyait déjà avec des cheveux violet tirant vers le noir en affirmant que cela irait à merveille avec ses yeux ! Mais après s'être disputé pendant dix bonnes minutes, Lily était sortie victorieuse et la coiffeuse avait abandonné. Le résultat faisait naturel, ses cheveux qu'elle avait longtemps portés longs, aux environs du bas des reins, étaient désormais mi-longs et lui tombaient avec grâce sur les épaules pour s'arrêter au niveau de ses omoplates ; cela donnait plus de mouvement à sa coiffure sans pour autant devenir gênant. Elle avait longtemps hésitait mais avait fini par garder sa frange, mais l'avait dégradée pour la désépaissir afin qu'elle ne masque lus le haut de son visage. Après l'épisode coiffeur, sa mère et elle s'étaient dirigées vers une première boutique de vêtements ; Lily avait décidé de se lâcher un peu plus sans pour autant virer « dévergondée » comme elle le disait si bien de certaines filles de Gryffondor dont certaines pour ne pas dire la plupart faisaient parties du fan club des maraudeurs et plus particulièrement de Black et Potter._**

**_Elle s'était ainsi achetée quelques jeans et pantalons en coton pour l'hiver dans différents coloris ainsi que quelques pulls et sweats ; ensuite elle avait commencé à chercher des pantacourts, shorts et jupes pour le printemps et l'été qui pourraient remplacer ses habituels pantalons en lin ou en toile._**

**_Lily n'avait jamais apprécié les jupes ou autres vêtements qui montraient ses jambes ayant peur du regard des autres ; même si elle faisait tout pour que cela ne transparaisse pas, Lily souffrait du regard que les autres posaient sur elle et préférait, quand elle le pouvait, limiter les regards en portant des vêtements classiques, se fondant ainsi dans le moule de la fille banale, sans aucun intérêt et qui ainsi n'attire pas les foules. Lily avait donc décidé de mettre de côté ses peurs et de franchir ce cap, et au diable les mauvaises langues, elles pourraient bien jacasser, elle n'en aurait plus cure ! Pourquoi ce revirement alors que ce matin encore elle aurait voulu devenir invisible ? Même s'il lui avait fallu du temps pour se l'avouer, Lily avait enfin admit qu'elle était attirée par James et que si lui avait abandonné par respect pour elle, et bien ce serait à elle de faire le premier pas vers James afin de se faire pardonner ces années de querelles et d'insultes. Pourquoi changer de garde robe pour faire cela ? Tout simplement pour se donner du courage et pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait changé ; système radical certes, mais qui assurerait un résultat !_**

**_Au fil de ses pensées, Lily finit par s'arracher au reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir et par ranger ses nouvelles acquisitions dans son armoire. Quand elle eût fini, elle remarqua enfin, à travers la vitre, le pelage légèrement doré d'une chouette, et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. La jeune chouette, assoupie sur une branche de l'arbre situé face à la fenêtre de la chambre de Lily, elle aurait pu la reconnaître n'importe où, c'était la chouette qu'elle attendait depuis une semaine, la chouette de James Potter, la jeune chouette Émilie qui lui faisait toujours une légère caresse sur la joue avant de repartir vers son maître, comme si elle transmettait en même temps que son message, la marque d'affection de James envers elle. Lily se rua littéralement sur la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir puis réveilla doucement Émilie ; cette dernière pénétra alors dans la chambre de la jeune fille et alla se poser sur l'un des oreillers comme elle en avait l'habitude. Lily s'approcha d'elle tout doucement, tremblante, elle mourait de peur et d'impatience en même temps ; la peur de se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre et de constater que cette journée n'était qu'un rêve et que James ne lui avait pas écrit, et l'impatience de savoir ce que James lui disait dans cette lettre qu'elle espérait depuis une semaine. Émilie la laissa prendre le message et réitéra son geste de tendresse envers la jeune rousse qu'elle avait appris à affectionner depuis de nombreuses années. Tremblante, Lily lui rendit sa caresse et la laissa se reposer dans la cage de Lydie. Cependant elle remarqua que contrairement à d'habitude, Émilie après avoir bu un peu d'eau fraîche et mangé quelques graines, s'était positionnée sur le bureau ; c'est alors que Lily compris qu'elle attendait une réponse et qu'elle se décida à ouvrir la lettre, appréhendant la question de James qui nécessité une réponse immédiate ; elle commença donc sa lecture et retrouva le plaisir de la sensation de chaleur que celle-ci lui procurait._**

_**O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O**_

_**Ma très chère Lily, **_

_**Je sais que je t'avais promis de ne plus te harceler comme tu le dis si bien, mais c'est trop difficile de tenir deux longs mois sans toi, sans voir ton doux visage souriant à tes amis, tes yeux rieurs et affectueux… Comment est-ce que je peux me souvenir de tout cela alors que tu n'as jamais eu ces expressions à mon égard ? Tout simplement parce que c'est lorsque tu es avec les autres que j'aime le plus te regarder ma douce fleur de lys, quand tu ne sais pas que je t'observe et que dès lors tu es simplement toi, une flamboyante petite fée, illuminant la pièce de ta beauté, de ta chaleur, de ta présence tout simplement ! Je t'entends d'ici me dire que les compliments ne servent à rien et qu'ils ne te feront pas changer d'avis ; et ce n'est pas le but je peux te l'assurer. Cela fait une semaine que j'hésite, tous les matins c'est le même procédé qui se répète, je me lève et je commence à t'écrire en regardant le soleil se lever, il te ressemble, il me fait penser à toi et m'aide à t'ouvrir mon cœur…**_

_**O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O**_

_**Chagrin d'amour**_

**_O°°O°°O°°O°°O_**

_**Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi.**_

_**Je suis tout près de toi,**_

_**Mais tu ne me vois pas,**_

_**Alors j'ai froid, si froid.**_

_**Dans mon ciel aujourd'hui**_

_**Il n'y a que des nuages gris.**_

_**Les roses n'ont plus de parfum,**_

_**Les rires n'ont plus de joie,**_

_**Sans toi, sans toi…**_

**_O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O_**

_**Ce chagrin d'amour, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti après notre rendez-vous près du lac, la douleur et la tristesse de ton refus ; Lily, ma douce Lily, aujourd'hui si je t'envoie cette lettre, tu sauras que mon cœur n'est pas de glace, à chaque fois que tu me rejettes j'ai mal, c'est vrai, mais te voir sourire quelques minutes plus tard quand tu retrouves tes amis, suffit à faire s'amoindrir ma tristesse, à me redonner espoir et confiance.**_

_**Aujourd'hui une fois encore je vais te le dire :**_

****

_**Tu le sais sûrement,**_

_**Cela ne fais aucun doute,**_

_**Il n'y a rien à remettre en question…**_

_**Je t'aime !**_

_**Je t'aime !**_

_**Je t'aime !**_

_**Je voulais juste que tu le saches.**_

****

_** Avec tout l'amour qui fait battre mon cœur**_

_** James **_

**_P.S : Lily, je n'en peu plus d'être dans l'ignorance ; lis-tu mes lettres ? Es-tu heureuse de les recevoir ? Ou ne sont-elles que du papier et de l'encre que tu déchires et jettes sans un regard ? J'ai besoin de savoir Lily, je ne te demandes pas de me faire de grandes promesses, je veux juste savoir si mes lettres t'apportent une quelconque joie, un ne serait-ce que minime réconfort ? Si c'est le cas Lily, si tu aimes recevoir mes lettres, renvoie moi ne serait-ce qu'un parchemin vierge, cela me suffira mon ange ; sinon, renvoie moi Émilie._**

_**Ne t'en fait pas, si Émilie revient sans réponse de ta part, je ne te harcèlerai plus, mais j'ai besoin de savoir avant de renoncer à toi !**_

_**Je t'aime Lily, je ne trouve rien d'autre à te dire, tu as mon cœur entre tes mains, je te l'offre, garde le ou renvoie le moi ; quelque soi ta réponse, elle sera pour moi définitive.**_

_**Avec toute mon affection, **_

_** Ton cauchemar personnel depuis longtemps déjà !**_

**_ James Matthew Potter._**

_**Lily resta sans voix face à cette lettre qui bien que traduisant les sentiments de James, exprimait aussi son découragement, Lily savait bien qu'après plus de deux longues années, il était normal qu'il se soit lassé, surtout en considérant les efforts qu'il avait fait tout au long de leur sixième année. Lily était certaine de ne pas renvoyer Émilie sans réponse, bien au contraire, elle hésitait par contre sur ce qu'elle devait mettre dans sa réponse ; un parchemin vierge n'était pas une réponse convenable comparée aux merveilleuses lettres que James ne cessait de lui envoyer, mais que pouvait-elle bien répondre ? S'excuser de toutes les insultes et lui donner une chance de la séduire ; lui dire simplement ce qu'elle commençait à ressentir pour lui ; ou encore lui demander de redevenir son ami comme au début de leur relation ? Lily était perdue, elle ne savait que faire et décida d'aller dîner pour se laisser le temps de la réflexion. Elle referma la fenêtre pour être sûre qu'Émilie ne s'envolerait pas sans sa réponse, puis elle descendit aider sa mère à mettre la table.**_

**_Le repas se passait dans le calme des discussions banales, Pétunia avait entamé une conversation animée pour savoir ce que celle-ci pensait de son nouveau petit ami, son père quand à lui hésitait à dire à sa fille aînée qu'un jeune homme aussi étroit d'esprit et encré dans un milieu bourgeois ne constituait pas vraiment un petit ami idéal ! Roxane Evans bien que partageant l'avis de son mari, dont ils avaient longuement parlé suite à leur première rencontre avec Vernon Dursley, ne se permis pas de le donner à sa fille et préféra lui dire qu'elle ne le connaissait pas encore suffisamment pour émettre un jugement définitif, ce que Jean Evans se fit un plaisir de confirmer en pensant qu'il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier sa femme plus tard._**

_**Roxane ayant remarqué que Lily restait silencieuse lui demanda si elle se sentait bien, ou si elle était simplement fatiguée par leur journée.**_

_**Lily était partagée, mais décida que parler avec sa mère de la lettre de James pourrait faciliter les choses.**_

_**- Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, tout va bien, je réfléchissais juste à un petit problème que je ne sais pas encore comment résoudre.**_

_**- Quel genre de problème ?, s'enquit sa mère.**_

_**- Rien de grave, c'est juste que je ne sais pas quelle réaction choisir.**_

_**- Et si tu nous expliquais d'abord le problème, ensuite on pourrait peut être t'aider à choisir entre les différentes réactions que tu envisages, s'exclama son père.**_

_**- C'est que c'est encore un peu confus dans ma tte mais disons que c'est en rapport avec James, s'expliqua Lily.**_

_**- Oh, je vois, s'il recommence à te harceler…**_

_**- Non ! Ça n'a rien à voir papa, il a arrêté et puis tu sais ce n'était pas du harcèlement, disons simplement qu'il était pénible !**_

_**- Bien, c'est une bonne chose ! C'est quelqu'un d'agréable, ça m'aurait ennuyé de devoir le rabrouer, ça prouve que malgré la crise d'adolescence, il reste quelqu'un de bien !**_

_**- Tu as raison papa, je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à forcer les choses et c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie chez lui !**_

_**- Et peut-on savoir ce que tu apprécies d'autre chez James ? demanda sa mère en souriant malignement à sa fille.**_

_**Lily se sentit rougir mais décida de répondre quand même à la question de sa mère.**_

**_- Il est gentil et je sais qu'il respecte les gens malgré son statut de sang pur issu d'une des plus vielles familles sorcières ; mais depuis l'année dernière c'est vrai qu'il s'est arrangé pour effacer ses défauts les uns après les autres et c'est vrai aussi que ça me touche qu'il m'aime toujours autant après deux ans à passer mes nerfs sur lui ! Je sais qu'il a bon cœur et aujourd'hui je me rends compte qu'il ne faisait pas exprès de m'agacer, que c'était malgré lui, parce qu'il est tenace et qu'il ne lâche pas prise facilement quand il veut quelque chose, ça prouve qu'il a du caractère et c'est probablement pour ça que l'on se hurler dessus à longueur de temps, deux caractères explosifs en opposition constante ça ne peut faire que des étincelles ! Et aussi je me suis aperçue que c'est moi au départ qui ai brisé notre amitié et l'ai transformé en disputes, alors j'imagine que c'est à moi de faire un effort pour la réconciliation et en même temps c'est si dur d'aller vers lui, il est constamment entouré, avec toutes ces minettes qui lui tournent autour telles des vautours, comment je peux lui dire que je suis désolé si je ne peux même pas lui adresser la parole en privé ne serait-ce que quelques minutes ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait m'écouter, je ne sais même pas si je ne changerai pas d'avis dans deux heures, c'est vrai je ne suis même pas capable de savoir exactement ce que je ressens, alors le lui dire, comment est-ce que je peux y arriver ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire, tout ça c'est trop compliqué, je veux dire, je sais que j'ai des sentiments pour lui ; mais quels sont ces sentiments c'est ça que j'aimerai savoir !, s'exclama enfin Lily en se levant brusquement de sa chaise._**

**_Roxane et Jean Evans étaient complètement pétrifiés par le débit de parole de leur fille cadette, même Pétunia regardait sa sœur comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête ! Lily se rassit légèrement honteuse de s'être laissée submerger par ses sentiments, et recommença à manger calmement. Pendant ce temps, sa mère avait repris ses esprits et échangeait des regards stupéfaient avec son mari. Roxane Evans s'était souvent demandé pourquoi l'amitié entre James et Lily n'avait pas perdurée ; pour le peu qu'elle en avait aperçu, les deux enfants avaient l'air de bien s'entendre et le comment et pourquoi de cette rupture demeurait toujours un mystère ; que sa propre fille soit aussi perdue à propos de ses propres sentiments éclairait quelque peu cette sombre histoire. Sa mère venait de comprendre que Lily avait probablement agit impulsivement, que comme c'était souvent le cas, elle n'avait pas réfléchit aux conséquences qu'aurait cette décision à longs termes sur sa vie. Elle décida d'essayer de comprendre les autres détails de toute cette histoire, il était temps que Lily comprenne les désirs e son cœur._**

_**- Ma chérie, peux tu me dire ce que tu ressens lorsque tu vois James ? Pas lorsque tu lui parles, simplement lorsque tu le vois.**_

**_- Je ne sais pas, je suis… je suis… je suis bien, oui c'est ça, je me sens bien, répondit Lily après quelques instants de réflexion._**

_**- En sachant cela, tu ne sais toujours pas quelle réaction choisir ?, lui demanda alors son père.**_

_**- Je vois l'idée générale, mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui dire !**_

_**- Lui dire ? Si tu nous expliquais clairement la situation, je pense qu'on pourrait t'aider plus facilement ma puce, lui répondit sa mère.**_

_**Lily décida de raconter les grandes lignes à ses parents, sans pour autant leurs dire ce que contenait les lettres de James. Quand elle eût terminé, sa mère reprit la parole.**_

_**- Eh bien, je pense que tu devrais tut simplement lui dire ce que tu nous as dit tout à l'heure ; il faut surtout éclaircir tes sentiments à son égard, il est persévérant, mais après tout ce temps, il est normal qu'il se pose des questions, c'est un être humain et je pense qu'il commence réellement à souffrir de cette situation qui n'a que trop durée.**_

_**- Tu as raison, je vais aller dans ma chambre pour essayer de trouver les mots justes. Bonne nuit maman, bonne nuit papa, bonne nuit Pétunia, dit-elle en embrassant ses parents et en faisant un signe de la main à sa sœur.**_

**_Arrivée dans sa chambre, Lily s'assit à son bureau, observa quelques minutes Émilie endormie avec Lydie sur le haut de l'armoire, puis pris une feuille de son papier à lettre, de l'encre bleue et une plume. Après quelques minutes, elle commença à écrire ; arrivée au milieu de la feuille, elle s'arrêta, la chiffonna, reprit une autre feuille et recommença à écrire. Une demi-heure plus tard, Lily en était toujours au même point. Elle décida de faire une pause et descendit prendre l'air dans le jardin. Le ciel était clair et des milliers d'étoiles brillaient, illuminant la nuit d'une clarté bleutée apaisante et réconfortante pour la jeune fille qui se rappela une ancienne nuit étoilée, où allongée dans l'herbe du jardin des Potter, elle avait connue le James Potter sensible et attentif aux autres, un James beaucoup plus agréable que celui qu'elle cottoyait tous les jours. C'est à ce James qu'elle essayait d'écrire, mais comment dire à quelqu'un que l'on a appris à mépriser que tout ce dédain n'est qu'une façade, que son indifférence est feinte et que seuls l'amitié et l'amour emplissaient son cœur ?_**

**_Peut être que sa mère avait raison après tout, si James était tombé amoureux d'elle, ce n'était certainement pas dû à la façon dont elle rédigeait une lettre, mais bel et bien à elle-même ; après tout pourquoi ne pas dire les choses tout simplement ? Finalement décidée, Lily remonta dans sa chambre et se remit à sa lettre. Puis lorsqu'elle l'eût terminée, elle observa à nouveau les étoiles ; que faisait James en ce moment ? Contemplait-il le ciel lui aussi ? Lily sursauta lorsqu'Émilie se posa devant elle, attendant qu'elle attache sa lettre pour pouvoir s'envoler vers son maître, sous le regard attentif de Lily. Une fois cela fait, et après un dernier coup d'œil à l'extérieur, Lily se coucha et chercha le sommeil en pensant à une jeune chouette porteuse de son cœur et parcourant les cieux, à l'horizon d'un nouveau jour, sous le signe d'un nouvel amour._**

**_Fin du Chapitre 3. _**

* * *

**_voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, et surtout si vous avait des questions ou des commentaires à faire, n'hésitez pas, toute critique constructives est acceptée!_**

**_kissous_**

**_patmolcornedrue_**


	5. Manigances et Missions

_**Kikou, tout d'abord je tiens à vous faire toutes mes excuses pour cet immense retard dans mes updates, la raison en est très simple, mon ordi c'est tout simplement mis à déconner et m'a refuser l'accés à tous les sites que je visiter régulièrement (en fait dès que j'allais plus de trois fois sur un site, il se trouvait définitivement bloqué!!!) j'ai donc du attendre mon anniversaire pour me racheter un ordinateur et pour retaper tout le chapitre ! voilà sinon pour passez aux bonnes nouvelles le chapitre 5 est prêt et je pensais vous le mettre dans une semaine à moins que vous ne le vouliez tout de suite... si c'est le cas faites le moi savoir et je vous le mettrez plus vite **___

**_Voilà ceci dit il ne me reste plus qu'à précisez que bien évidemment je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic et que les personnages et lieux ne m'appartienne pas._**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! _**

_**

* * *

**__**Chapitre 4 : Manigances et Mission.**_

_**Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, un jeune homme observa les premiers rayons de soleil percer l'horizon ; il était tôt, et pourtant cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il attendait, observant les cieux ; incapable de dormir face à l'attente et l'espoir qui accaparaient son cœur et son esprit. James Potter n'avait que très peu dormi cette nuit là ; ces pensées n'avaient pas cessé de le ramener vers la jeune fille aux cheveux couleur sucre roux et aux yeux d'émeraude, Lily, sa Lily, son monde, son univers, sa nuit étoilée… Du premier jour de leur rencontre à cette lettre, sa dernière chance, son ultime espoir, il se l'était juré, et cette fois il n'y aurait plus d'échappatoire à sa promesse. Vers 3h00 il s'était réveillé, un sommeil sans rêve, cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé, depuis Poudlard, depuis Lily… Devant l'impossibilité de retrouver le sommeil il s'était levé, la lune brillait doucement, il était sorti tout doucement dans le jardin, s'était assis à l'endroit exact où ils avaient été tous les deux juste avant leur première année, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouver pour être proche d'elle d'une certaine manière. Il avait observé les étoiles longuement, presque une à une, s'était remémoré chaque mot de cette fameuse nuit d'été ; c'était comme si elle était là, près de lui à nouveau, et à jamais enfoui dans son cœur. Puis il était rentré, le soleil n'allait plus tarder à se lever et la fenêtre de sa chambre lui permettrait une meilleure vue d'ensemble sur l'horizon.**_

_**Et maintenant, il était là, le soleil se levait, Émilie n'était toujours pas en vue et pourtant James espérait à chaque seconde voir un minuscule point noir se diriger souplement vers lui, au rythme de ses battements d'ailes ; mais les secondes défilaient et il n'y avait toujours rien. Le soleil, astre de feu, sa chaleur, ses humeurs, comme il ressemblait à sa petite fée, la même force, la même douceur, selon les instants, selon les situations. Perdu dans ses pensées, James ne remarqua pas Sirius se plaçant derrière lui, scrutant les cieux, avant de déposer une main calme et rassurante sur son épaule pour lui faire part de sa présence.**_

_**Sirius comprenait assez bien l'état d'esprit dans lequel devait se trouver son frère de cœur, depuis plus de deux ans maintenant il attendait cette réponse, peu importe le nombre de fois où James avait posé la question, c'était comme pour la première fois de nouveau. Par ce geste il essayait de lui démontrer son soutien et de lui transmettre son propre espoir ; même si Sirius n'appréciait pas particulièrement Lily, il savait à quel point celle-ci comptait pour James et cela lui suffisait amplement, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour être aux côtés de James quoi qu'il advienne, et priait silencieusement à ses côtés pour une réponse positive.**_

_**Le silence se rompit lorsqu'au loin on put apercevoir une minuscule petite ombre, James se leva brusquement et ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant ainsi pénétrer l'air chaud de ce matin d'été, Sirius pressa un peu plus l'épaule de James essayant cette fois-ci de lui transmettre sa force, son courage. L'ombre se rapprochait de plus en plus, il était toujours impossible de discerner de quoi il s'agissait et pourtant ils étaient tous les deux intimement persuadés que c'était Émilie revenant de sa mission. Cela se confirma quand la petite ombre se fut encore rapprochée et que les deux garçons purent dès lors apercevoir le pelage doré de la petite chouette. James et Sirius s'écartèrent enfin pour laisser entrer Émilie ; James n'eut qu'à poser ses yeux sur elle pour apercevoir le morceau de parchemin accroché à sa patte, à cet instant rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux, Lily lisait ses lettres, elle les lisait et les appréciait au moins un tout petit peu ! Quelques secondes plus tard il était assis sur son lit, son regard passant de sa petite chouette, lui mordillant affectueusement le doigt tout en frottant sa tête contre la paume de sa main, au visage souriant de Sirius, qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre sur le lit pour connaître la réponse de la rousse, à savoir : parchemin vierge ou lettre ?**_

_**James finit par sortir de sa torpeur et par commencer à détacher lentement le morceau de parchemin. Quand de fut fait, il donna une dernière caresse à Émilie avant de la laisser aller se reposer dans sa cage. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, James déplia le parchemin et aperçut la fine écriture de Lily. Sirius n'eut pas besoin d'en savoir plus, il ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami et sortit de la chambre pour le laisser lire tranquillement cette lettre, sensée résoudre tous les problèmes du brun.**_

_**James lui en fut reconnaissant, puis reporta son attention sur la lettre de Lily ; la réponse était assez brève, mais les quelques lignes représentaient bien plus pour James que tous les romans de la Terre.**_

_**Cher James,**_

_**Comment te dires ce que je ressens, que ce soit à propos de ta dernière lettre ou de toutes celles qui ont précédées ? Tu me demandes si je suis heureuse de les recevoir, te dire non serai un mensonge, mais te dire oui ne serai pas assez fort James !**_

_**Je ne suis pas simplement heureuse de tes lettres James, ce que je ressens est bien plus fort que cela, je les attends ; durant toute cette semaine je n'ai fait que les espérer jour après jour, en désespérant chaque jour un peu plus de revoir Émilie. Je ne ressentais plus rien si ce n'est un grand vide, c'est assez difficile à expliquer mais j'ai eu l'impression de revivre toute l'année passée, de voir enfin tout ce qui était arrivé ; tout ce que tu avais fait, notamment pour me prouver que tu as changé. Maintenant je le sais James, je sais que tu n'es plus cet être arrogant et imbu de lui-même ; peut-être même que tu ne l'étais pas autant que je le disais, autant que je me plaisais à le croire… Tout est encore assez confus dans mon esprit mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, en juin tu m'as posé une question, et j'ai répondu trop rapidement ; je ne suis pas prête à te dire oui James, ce n'est pas toi qui doit faire des efforts désormais, c'est à moi de faire la part des choses, à moi de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, pour être sûre de ne plus te blesser.**_

_**Pardon pour cette dernière soirée à Poudlard, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, mais d'une certaine manière cela m'a permis d'y voir plus clair ! J'espère sincèrement que tu seras capable de m'attendre encore un peu et aussi que je serais a même de te faire oublier ma rudesse et toutes ces horreurs que je t'ai dites autrefois. **_

_**Pour finir, je suis consciente que c'est peu, mais j'espère de tout mon cœur que l'on sera de nouveau proches tous les deux, peut-être même de nouveau amis ? Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir !**_

_**Voilà, je vais te laisser, je t'embrasse.**_

_**Lily**_

****

_**À la fin de sa lecture, dire que James était heureux serait un euphémisme ; il exultait de bonheur, incapable de se retenir, il descendit les escaliers en courant, tout en tenant la lettre de Lily entre ses mains. Il pénétra dans la cuisine et se rua littéralement sur Sirius qui fut entraîné dans une farandole de cris de joie avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.**_

_**Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que « la danse du bonheur » continuait, Melinda alertée par les cris entra dans la pièce pour ce figer devant ce spectacle ! Quelles que soient les nouvelles, il semblerait qu'elles soient excellentes pour que James soit dans un tel état, pensa t-elle.**_

_**En effet Melinda avait eu tout le temps nécessaire la veille au soir pour analyser dans tous les sens du terme la fameuse lettre de James, tout ce qu'elle en avait déduit, exceptée l'affection sincère de James, c'était le découragement évident de celui-ci, d'après le peu qu'elle savait cela faisait plusieurs années que James espérait et apparemment il commençait à perdre définitivement espoir ! **_

_**La lettre que James tenait, prouvait au moins que cette fameuse Lily lisait et de toute évidence appréciait les lettres de celui-ci, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant; la lettre qu'elle avait eu la chance de trouver exprimait de réels sentiments, d'une force qui avait surprise Melinda, quelle fille pourrait être suffisamment bornée et aveugle, pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? **_

_**Melinda sortit de ses pensées en réalisant que James et Sirius s'étaient écroulés sur deux chaises et peinaient à retrouver leurs respirations.**_

**_- Alors les gamins, vous avez finis de faire les zouaves ?_**

**_- Tiens, t'es levée !, s'exclama Sirius qui pris dans la farandole de James ne l'avait pas remarqué._**

**_- Bien observé Einstein ! T'as deviné ça tout seul ou tu t'es fait soufflé ?_**

**_- Ouais, bon ça va, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter, maugréa Sirius._**

**_- Bah dis donc, on peut pas dire que tu sois de bonne humeur le matin toi ! C'est pas la peine de nous agresser, tu sais, c'est pas parce que tu t'es levé du pied gauche que nous aussi on doit tirer une tronche de six pieds de long ! Rajouta James sans pour autant perdre son sourire._**

_**Puis il se leva et chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Sirius avant de se lever et de laisser Melinda seule à seule avec le deuxième zouave.**_

_**Celle-ci s'avança vers Sirius en marmonnant à propos des garçons débiles et infantiles.**_

**_- Alors ma belle, on est de mauvais poil !_**

**_- Tais toi abruti, j'suis pas de « mauvais poil » comme tu dis, j'aime pas me faire réveiller par des cris c'est tout !, expliqua Melinda._**

_**Ce n'était pas totalement la vérité mais elle avait décidé de faire semblant d'être désagréable avec eux, pour ne pas trop se faire embarquer dans leurs histoires ; elles préférait les observer de loin plutôt que de participer à leurs enfantillages.**_

_**Pendant ce temps, James était remonté dans sa chambre et s'était attablé afin d'écrire une réponse à renvoyer à Lily.**_

_**Ce fut ce qu'il fit tous les jours, pendant deux semaines, Lily et James commencèrent une correspondance régulière, James envoyait une lettre le matin et recevait la réponse de Lily le lendemain matin. Bien sûr James avait décidé d'alterner entre Émilie et Horus, le hibou de Sirius afin que celle-ci puisse se reposer. L'humeur de James ne faisait que s'améliorer de jour en jour, il pouvait enfin éprouver une avancée dans son semblant de relation avec Lily et cela le rendait fou de bonheur; après plus de deux ans il réussissait enfin à « parler » avec Lily.**_

_**Pendant ces deux semaines, Melinda et Sirius avait passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, et plus encore depuis que Sirius avait découvert Melinda entrain d'espionner James. Il s'était mis à l'observer discrètement et avait fini par la surprendre entrain de recopier les lettres de James et Lily pendant que ce dernier était occupé à aider sa mère en cuisine. S'en était suivi une discussion animée dont la curiosité de Sirius avait fini par venir à bout. Sirius et Melinda avait donc décidé de s'associer pour éviter au nouveau couple en formation de se déchirer sur un coup de tête comme ils le craignaient.**_

_**Ces deux semaines étaient passées rapidement et l'amitié entre les trois adolescents s'étaient renforcée, en effet Melinda ayant décidé de mettre un peu de côté ses lectures, James et Sirius avaient pu passés plus de temps avec elle; leurs après-midi avaient donc été répartis entre quidditch, échecs, divers jeux sorciers, et malheureusement pour James et Sirius, études; ils avaient décidé de s'y mettre lorsque Melinda partait lire car l'arrivée de Remus début Août approchait et qu'ils voulaient en être débarrassés avant !**_

_**Malheureusement la fin de ses deux semaines marquait aussi le départ de Melinda, en effet l'installation du manoir Jones était désormais terminée et les Jones revenait chercher leur fille le soir même. Ce que les trois adolescents ignoraient, c'est que les quatre adultes voyant l'amitié naissante et surtout les différents changements, plus que bénéfiques, dans le comportement de leurs enfants respectifs avaient commencé à comploter à propos de la fin des vacances, soit pour les cinq semaines restantes. En effet les Jones avaient été agréablement surpris lorsque Éléonore Potter leurs avait annoncé que leur fille était sociable et surtout aimable avec les deux jeunes hommes; trop habitué à son silence, ses livres, de plus sa réaction le soir de leur arrivée ou plutôt son manque de réaction les avait inquiétés pour la prochaine cohabitation qui allait avoir lieu. Ils avaient donc décidé d'inviter les deux jeunes hommes pour la dernière semaine de Juillet.**_

_**Le soir arriva rapidement et les Jones, les Potter et les trois jeunes se mirent à table; il était convenu qu'ils partiraient après le dîner. Celui-ci se déroula calmement et dans la gaieté générale, puis les Jones et leurs invités, quittèrent Mr et Mme Potter sur les coups de 23h00 en utilisant la poudre de cheminette. En arrivant au manoir Jones, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tout le monde, ils montèrent tous se coucher.**_

_**Le lendemain matin, comme de coutume, James se leva tôt et écrivit une lettre pour Lily qu'il envoya ensuite grâce à Émilie. Quand Sirius fut réveillé ils descendirent tous les deux prendre leur petit-déjeuner avec les Jones. Melinda était déjà là et semblait les attendre pour définir le programme de la journée. James et Sirius avaient tous les deux terminés leurs travaux scolaires et avaient donc tout comme Melinda toute leur journée de libre. Le manoir Jones était situé dans un petit village lui-même situé aux proches alentours de Londres, aussi les trois jeunes décidèrent de visiter le village dans la matinée et de partir explorer le Londres moldu pendant l'après-midi. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! En deux temps, trois mouvements, ils se retrouvèrent dans les rues à flâner, traînant tranquillement dans le parc, où quelques enfants riaient et s'amusaient sous le soleil de cette fin Juillet. Le village n'était pas très grand mais avait l'avantage d'être très calme et paisible, ici tout ce qui les entourait respirait la vie tout simplement. Après ce petit tour d'horizon, ils rentrèrent pour déjeuner. Par la suite ils repartirent, direction le Londres moldu, peu connu de James et Sirius.**_

_**Ils y passèrent tout l'après-midi, Melinda bien qu'elle ait vécu pendant des années en France, avait l'avantage de bien connaître le monde moldu et de savoir se débrouiller aussi bien pour se déplacer que pour se repérer. Elle guida donc les garçons à travers la ville. Quand le soir commença à tomber, ils décidèrent de rentrer, ayant mangé dans une crêperie ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passé; il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au manoir Jones et décidèrent de finir la soirée avec une Bièraubeurre chaude et quelques parties d'échecs version sorciers. Pendant la semaine qu'ils passèrent au manoir Jones, Sirius et Melinda avaient découvert un moyen simple mais efficace pour connaître le contenu des lettres de James mais aussi celui de celles de Lily. En fait il avait suffit à Sirius d'ensorceler les feuilles de parchemin que James avait emporté avec un sort de copie, le principe du sort consistait en une copie identique du parchemin ensorcelé sur laquelle on pouvait par la suite lire tout ce qui serait écrit sur l'original.**_

_**Pour les lettres de Lily cela avait été encore plus simple; pendant que Sirius occupait James avec la préparation d'une nouvelle blague, Melinda avait tout simplement fouillé dans les affaires de James pour savoir où il mettait les lettres envoyées par « sa douce »; elle avait fini par trouver et désormais elle pouvait récupérer les lettres de Lily quand James avait le dos tourné, soit le plus souvent quand elle demandait à Sirius de l'éloigner de sa chambre. Cette collaboration faisait qu'ils progressaient beaucoup plus rapidement que durant les deux semaines précédentes !**_

_**La semaine passa rapidement, les trois jeunes passèrent leurs temps entre quidditch, échecs et sorties dans le monde sorcier ou moldu.**_

_**La fin du week-end arriva rapidement, James et Sirius finissaient de ranger leurs affaires lorsque Melinda entra pour les prévenir que les parents de James étaient arrivés et qu'ils souhaitaient les voir tous les trois.**_

_**Les deux garçons la suivirent jusqu'à la salle à manger où les Jones et les Potter étaient installés et discutaient autour d'une tasse de thé. Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés autour de la table, Alexander Potter pris la parole.**_

**_- Bien, les garçons, comme vous le savez il était prévu que vous rentriez avec nous aujourd'hui et que nous venions chercher Melinda le 1er Septembre pour vous conduire à la gare; cependant, Maugrey a décidé de nous envoyer tous les deux ainsi que les Jones en mission dès demain matin et ce pour une durée indéterminée. C'est pourquoi nous allons tous rentrer au manoir, Melinda restera donc pendant tout le mois d'Août au manoir, excepté si nous rentrons avant la fin des vacances. Je sais que Remus doit arrivé dès demain, j'ai par ailleurs contacté les Lupin, si nous n'étions pas revenu avant le 1er Septembre, ils viendraient vous chercher et vous emmènerez à la gare par l'intermédiaire de voitures fournies par le ministère,et ce uniquement pour votre sécurité à tous les trois. Non James, je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne dramatise pas du tout pour une fois ! Ta mère et moi nous avons accepté cette mission uniquement pour être sûrs d'envoyer à Azkaban ce dangereux malade, aussi comme tu le sais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais ni ta mère, ni moi, ni les Jones ne courrons de véritables risques. Personne ne sait que nous sommes sur cette mission, et il est vital que personne ne le sache ! Les Lupin sont au courant et Remus aussi, mais ce sont les seuls et cela doit rester ainsi! J'espère que je suis assez clair messieurs, insista Mr Potter en s'adressant à James et Sirius._**

_**Si Sirius avait perdu quelques couleurs durant la conversation, James quant à lui était tout simplement devenu livide; Éléonore Potter décida de prendre la parole à son tour pour rassurer quelques peu « ses deux fils ».**_

**_- Écoûtez, c'est une mission délicate, mais il n'y a rien d'insurmontable, de plus James ton père et moi avons souvent participé à ce genre de mission lorsque tu était plus jeune, si nous avons décidé de vous en parler cette fois ci c'est tout simplement parce que le professeur Mc Gonagall nous a appris que vous vouliez tous les deux suivre une carrière d'auror. Cette année le ministère a décidé d'organiser un stage de formation pour les étudiants de 7ème année; rien de très intéressant, la plupart du travail se fera en bureau, cependant en ce qui concerne les aspirants aurors, il se peut qu'il y ait une urgence qui nécessite leurs intervention; je sais que cela semble n'avoir aucun rapport avec notre mission mais il faut que vous sachiez dans quoi vous mettez réellement les pieds tous les deux. Cependant pour en revenir à notre sujet premier, cette mission n'a rien d'exceptionnelle et vous n'avez absolument aucune raison de vous inquiéter._**

_**Quand elle eut finit, Mme Potter observa ses fils pour voir si ses paroles avaient fait leur chemin. James semblait reprendre ses esprits lentement et Sirius avait lui aussi repris des couleurs, il observait James, incertain de la réaction à avoir suite à de telles déclarations. Quand celui-ci sembla enfin la parole, il décida d'éclaircir quelques points avec ses parents.**_

**_- Donc, si j'ai bien compris vous partez en mission, mais pas n'importe laquelle, vous partez pour une mission d'une durée totalement indéterminée, à la poursuite « d'un dangereux malade » dixit papa et vous me dites pour terminer que non seulement ce n'est pas la première fois mais que par-dessus tout, c'est tout à fait « banal » pour vous ! Et c'est qui d'abord ce malade, la gazette n'a parlé de rien !_**

**_- C'est vrai James, tout cela est un peu perturbant mais si la gazette n'a parlé de rien c'est tout simplement parce que les aurors ont fait le nécessaire pour éviter la panique, déclara Éléonore._**

**_- Perturbant, c'est pas que perturbant bordel, c'est flippant, je veux dire, je sais que vous risquez parfois votre vie dans vos missions mais pas consciemment, d'habitude c'est pendant un combat, là c'est vous qui allez au devant d'un malade !, s'exclama James._**

**_- Calme toi James, je sais que c'est déroutant, mais comme nous te l'avons dit personne ne sait pour cette mission et elle n'est pas dangereuse en elle-même, la seule chose qui soit dangereuse c'est l'individu en question et c'est pour ça que nous avons décidé de nous en occuper personnellement. Écoûte-moi James, nous ne risquons rien pour la bonne et simple raison que notre travail consiste uniquement à trouver et observer le suspect pour ensuite transmettre ces informations à des aurors spécialisés qui eux procèderont à l'arrestation, conclut le père de James en observant son fils dans les yeux._**

_**Mme Potter décida de poursuivre:**_

**_- Maintenant si toi et Sirius avez des questions, nous vous répondrons dans la mesure du possible bien sûr._**

_**Il s'en suivit un long silence. James et Sirius n'avaient pas vraiment de questions à poser, ils étaient principalement inquiets mais les explications des Potter étaient rationnelles et les avaient quelque peu rassurés; aussi ils finirent par faire signe qu'ils n'avaient aucune question. Melinda et les Jones étaient restés silencieux pendant toute la durée de la discussion car ils avaient tous trois ressentis le besoin pour la famille Potter de crever l'abcès. Melinda bien qu'elle soit également quelque peu inquiète avait eu le temps de s'habituer à cette situation, ces parents ayant décidé de lui en parler il y a de cela quatre ans lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus confrontés à une mission délicate.**_

_**C'est donc dans une ambiance quelque peu radoucit que les Jones et les Potter rentrèrent terminer la soirée chez ces derniers. Plus personne ne reparla de la mission qui attendait les quatre aurors dès le lendemain, aussi tout se passa agréablement. Quand vint l'heure d'aller se coucher, James embrassa ses parents avec plus d'attachements que d'ordinaire, ce fut le seul signe visible de leur conversation, puis il monta se coucher avec Sirius.**_

_**Le lendemain matin promettait d'être douloureux, mais les deux garçons avaient conscience que se monter la tête ou se rendre malade ne changerait rien à la situation et ne ferait bien au contraire qu'augmenter le mal-être ambiant; il paraît que la nuit porte conseil, c'est sur cette petite note d'espoir qu'ils s'endormirent tous deux cette nuit-ci. Dans sa chambre Melinda partagea secrètement leur pensée et se fut dans un silence quelque peu oppressant que tout le manoir finit par s'endormir.**_

_**Fin du Chapitre 4. **_

* * *

**_Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai une petite question à vous poser:_**

**_Est-ce que vous voulez que Harry intervienne dans cette histoire?_**

**_Si je vous demande cela c'est parce que j'ai une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps et je ne sais pas si je dois la mettre dans cette fic ou la garder pour une autre!_**

**_Donc voilà dites moi si vous préférez que cette fic reste uniquement basé sur James et Lily ou si je peux m'étendre vers d'autres sujets en même temps_**

**_Au fait je souhaite à tout le monde (avec un peu de retard) un joyeux noël et une bonne année !!! lol_**

**_Kissous Patmolcornedrue_**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Start of Something New

Chapitre 5 : « Start of Something New »

_kikou tout le monde, je sais que cela fait une éternité que je n'est pas posté de chapitre alors qu'il était déjà écrit lorsque j'ai posté le précédent, je sais, c'est impardonnable !!_

_Pour ma défense je peux simplement une fois de plus m'être en avant mon côté prefectionniste qui m'a fait repousser encore et encore la date de post de ce 5ème chapitre._

**_Pour ce qui est de la question que j'avais posé au précédent chapitre, à savoir est-ce qu'Harry doit ou non intervenir dans cette histoire, pour l'instant j'ai eu 6 réponses, à savoir 3 pour, 1 contre, et 2 partagés, donc je suis encore indécise!! Je me laisse le temps des reviews de ce chapitre pour me décider définitivement, donc tous ceux qui n'ont pas voté, faite le s'ilvous plaît c'est important !! merci d'avance, et un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont déjà voté!_**

_Normalement j'ai du répondre à toutes les reviews qui m'avait laissé une adresse, pour les autres, merci beaucoup à angel lily, Eldwen, charlou et Mitchkine pour vos encouragements et votre vote. Juste une petite précision pour Eldwen, si je fais intervenir Harry dans cette histoire il y aura obligatoirement 1 ou 2 chapitres expliquant ce qu'il viendrai faire dans le passé, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas le faire débarqué à l'improviste, _

_Enfin, je tenais à remercier plus particulièrement Tibou06-29, qui m'a donné le déclic me permettant de boucler ce chap, comme promis ce chapitre t'ai dédié, merci encore infiniment, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira; comme à vous tous_

_Et maintenant, place à l'histoire..._

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : « Start of Something New »**_

_**L'aube arriva beaucoup trop tôt pour les habitants du manoir Jones, James et Sirius avaient tous deux éprouvés des difficultés à dormir suite à la discussion quelque peu mouvementée de la veille, au sujet de la mission des Potter ; il s'étaient ainsi retrouvés incapables de se rendormir sur les coups de trois heures du matin.**_

_**Quand à Melinda, bien qu'elle ait déjà été soumise à ce genre de situation par le passé, elle avait tout de même passé une nuit agitée, entrecoupée de mauvais rêves et de périodes d'insomnies. Ce n'était qu'en entendant des murmures venant de la chambre des garçons qu'elle s'était décidée à les rejoindre ; après tout, ils avaient tous les trois besoin d'en parler s'ils ne voulaient pas devenir fou à force de recenser sans cesse toute cette histoire.**_

_**En effet, James et Sirius voyant qu'ils étaient tous deux réveillés avaient décidé de parler, plutôt que d'angoisser chacun de leur côté. Ils avaient commencé à parler depuis une dizaine de minutes quand un léger frappement s'était fait entendre. James était allé ouvrir et n'avait été qu'à moitié surpris de trouver Melinda en chemise de nuit, les yeux bouffies de fatigue et le visage marqué par l'anxiété. Après avoir laissé entrer Melinda, il avait refermé la porte le plus silencieusement possible et été revenu s'asseoir sur son lit où Sirius et Melinda se trouvaient déjà. Ils étaient restés ainsi durant quelques minutes, avant que Sirius ne brise le silence :**_

– _**Je suppose que tu nous as entendu et qu'étant toi aussi incapable de te rendormir tu as préféré venir crever l'abcès avec nous, murmura t-il.**_

– _**Evidemment, souffla Melinda. **_

– _**Tu n'avais pas l'air si perturbée que ça tout à l'heure, tu as déjà vécu cette situation n'est-ce pas ?, observa James.**_

– _**En effet, il y a quatre ans, mes parents ont eu une mission de ce style là et ont décidé de m'en parler ; à l'époque j'étais complètement terrorisée à la fin de leurs explications, ils avaient décidé de tout me dire pour que je ne m'inquiètes pas de leur absence mais du coup j'avais une autre raison de m'inquiéter ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'était aussi une mission de reconnaissance, pour faciliter la tâche aux aurors spécialisés. Ils sont revenus quatre mois plus tard avec quelques égratignures du style griffures de branches d'arbres ou de ronces et bleus divers aux bras et aux jambes. C'est tout ce que je sais.**_

– _**D'accord, c'est toujours mieux que rien !, s'exclama James toujours en chuchotant.**_

– _**Est-ce qu'ils avaient prévu de partir pour environ quatre mois ou est-ce qu'ils pensaient rentrer plus tôt ?, demanda Sirius.**_

– _**Ils m'avaient dit qu'ils ne rentreraient pas avant deux mois mais rien de plus, désolé.**_

– _**C'est rien, c'est pas de ta faute, de toutes façons on en sait encore moins que toi tous les deux alors toutes les informations que tu peux nous donner sont bonnes à prendre, déclara James.**_

– _**Est-ce que tu sais qui était le criminel ?, questionna Sirius.**_

– _**Non, ils n'ont jamais voulu me le dire et la gazette n'a parlé de rien les jours qui ont suivis leur retour.**_

– _**C'est pas normal, que le ministère empêche qu'on en parle dans les journaux avant la capture d'accord, mais qu'il n'en fasse pas l'éloge après ça n'a aucun sens, c'est ce que le ministère fait à chaque fois, déclara James.**_

– _**Calme toi James, tes parents sont les meilleurs aurors d'Angleterre, s'ils se sentent capables d'accomplir cette mission c'est qu'ils ont de bonnes raisons. Après tout, ils ont toujours étaient prudents, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait maintenant, exposa Sirius.**_

_**James qui s'était levé pour aller observer les étoiles étaient alors revenu s'asseoir sur le lit. Ils avaient dès lors continuaient à discuter ainsi jusqu'à maintenant. Un léger cognement contre la vitre se fit alors entendre. James se leva et laissa rentrer Emilie qui apportait la lettre de Lily et Horus qui lui rentrait de la chasse. James enleva le parchemin attaché à la patte d'Emilie et la nourrit, il porta ensuite les deux oiseaux sur leurs perchoirs pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux se reposer. Sirius et Melinda informèrent James qu'il était bientôt sept heures et qu'ils devraient descendre pour ne pas « rater » leurs parents. James posa la lettre de Lily et les accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine où les Jones et les Potter les attendaient, visiblement prêts à partir après les au revoirs. Ceux-ci se firent dans le silence, les trois jeunes serrant leurs parents pour leur exprimer leur amour et leur soutien, les parents profitant de leurs étreintes pour garder confiance et courage. Après quoi, quelques mots d'amour et de tendresse furent échangés et ils se séparèrent. Les quatre adultes après cet ultime au revoir transplanèrent, laissant les trois adolescents à la garde des elfes de maison.**_

_**Un silence pesant régnait depuis quelques minutes lorsque James décida de se retirer dans sa chambre, laissant Sirius et Melinda. Ces derniers bien que choqués par le départ de leurs parents décidèrent de tout préparer en vue de l'arrivée de Remus en fin de matinée.**_

_**Arrivée dans sa chambre, James referma la porte et alla s'allonger sur le lit. Il resta ainsi, immobile, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller pendant de longues minutes. Puis, lentement, il se releva et se dirigea vers une commode qu'il n'ouvrait que rarement ; dans celle-ci étaient rassemblés quelques jouets d'enfants, quelques peluches, mais surtout de nombreux albums photos. James en pris un au hasard et revint s'asseoir sur son lit, il ouvrit l'album à la première page et commença à regarder les photos les unes après les autres, chacune des pages, chacun des albums ; chaque photo représentait un souvenir, un moment de joie, de rire passé avec ses parents et à cet instant, James avait besoin de se souvenir de tout cela.**_

_**Au bout de deux heures, James avait parcouru la dizaine d'album que contenait la commode ; il se retrouva à chercher quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper, c'est alors qu'il aperçut la lettre de Lily restait sur son bureau. Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire.**_

_**Cher James,**_

_**Je sais que cela n'a rien d'original mais j'ai besoin de me défouler, sinon je sens que je vais étrangler l'âne bâté qui me sert de sœur ! Ne panique pas je ne vais pas t'envoyer de beuglante ! J'ai juste besoin d'en parler et d'un avis extérieur pour être sûre que ce n'est pas moi qui deviens folle. Mon idiote de sœur s'est entichée d'un garçon (d'après ses dires !) qui ressemble plus à un cachalot, qui a les manières d'un primate et l'intelligence d'un mur ! Et non, je n'exagère pas James, il est insupportable et d'une intolérance exaspérante !**_

_**Quand papa et maman m'ont dit de ne pas me mettre en colère et ce quoi que dirait cet ostrogoth, j'ai cru qu'ils me taquinaient mais non, pas du tout, ils étaient parfaitement sérieux et ils étaient surtout très loin de la vérité !**_

_**C'est simple, j'ai souhaité qu'il s'étouffe pendant tout le dîner, il faut dire que vu la quantité de nourriture qu'il ingurgite à la minute, c'est tout simplement miraculeux qu'il n'avale pas de travers ! Bref, ce pachyderme ambulant à oser dire qu'une « famille telle que la nôtre pourrait vivre dans des conditions bien meilleures et qu'il était bien regrettable que nous nous contentâmes de vivre comme n'importe qu'elle famille de bas étage ». Non mais tu te rends compte de la grossièreté de ce type, s'il ne supportait pas la « famille de bas étage » il n'avait qu'à s'en aller cet abruti !! Je sais bien que n'étant jamais venu chez moi tu ne pourras pas me dire ce que tu en penses mais j'estime vivre de manière tout à fait correcte et je suis très heureuse que mes parents préfèrent économiser pour ma sœur, pour moi et pour plus tard, plutôt que de jeter l'argent par les fenêtres en achetant tout ce qui leur passerait par la tête !**_

_**Voilà maintenant que tu sais à quel point ce dîner m'a « enchantée », j'en viens à la deuxième partie de cette histoire et j'espère de tout cœur une réponse positive de ta part, je crois qu'il en va de la survie de ma santé mentale ! Ce sous être humain a invité toute la famille à passer le reste des vacances à Hawaï et il a eu « l'extrême bonté » dixit lui-même de m'autoriser à inviter autant d'ami que je le souhaitait, à condition qu'ils payent eux-mêmes parce que « monsieur » n'est pas « une agence de charité publique ». Aussi James, je suis à deux doigts de te supplier d'accepter ce voyage, je crois que je ne supporterais pas de passer ne serait-ce qu'un journée entière avec cette chose ! Tu peux inviter qui tu veux, plus on sera plus je pourrais recommencer à respirer ! Tes parents et Sirius sont les bienvenues s'ils le souhaitent ainsi que toutes les autres personnes que tu désirerais inviter ; que ce soit cousins, cousines, oncles, tantes, neveux, nièces, filleul(le)s, ou encore amis que tu n'as pas vu depuis des lustres, je crois que je serais même prête à supporter ton fan club ainsi que celui de Sirius, alors surtout n'hésites pas !!**_

_**Pour revenir à des choses un peu plus agréables, j'ai adoré ton poème James, il est vraiment magnifique ! Ce n'est d'aucune manière comparable, mais j'avais envie d'essayer, alors voilà :**_

_**Conte de fée**_

_**Il était un grand nombre de fois**_

_**Un homme qui aimait une femme**_

_**Il était un grand nombre de fois**_

_**Une femme qui aimait un homme**_

_**Il était un grand nombre de fois**_

_**Une femme et un homme**_

_**Qui n'aimait pas celui et celle qui les aimaient**_

_**Il était une fois**_

_**Une seule fois peut-être**_

_**Une femme et un homme qui s'aimaient.**_

_**Voilà, dis-moi ce que tu en penses ! Soit sincère, c'est tout ce que je te demande James, pour le poème comme pour tout le reste ; je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, même si tu agis souvent comme un idiot (sans méchanceté de ma part).**_

_**Amitié et Tendresse**_

_**Lily.**_

_**P.S : Je te joins les tarifs de l'hôtel et des billets d'avions ; j'ai tout converti en gallions, mornilles et noises. Je t'en supplie réponds-moi vite !**_

_**James resta quelques instants sans voix avant d'éclater de rire. Aussi loin qu'il puisse remonter, il n'avait jamais vu Lily paniquer et le fait que le petit ami de sa sœur ait pu la mettre dans un état pareil suffisait à faire comprendre à James la pénibilité de ce garçon. A bien y réfléchir, en plus de la panique évidente de la jeune fille à l'idée de devoir supporter cet individu toute seule pendant le reste des vacances, James pouvait déceler une pointe de dégoût qui malheureusement ne lui été pas étranger de la part de la jeune fille.**_

_**Cependant James était conscient d'avoir mérité la colère et le dégoût de Lily pendant les premières années qu'ils avaient passés à Poudlard, de plus Lily ne s'était pas réveillé un matin en le haïssant, il l'avait exaspéré par ses blagues pendant des semaines, faisant perdre encore et encore les précieux points de Gryffondor dont ceux gagnés par la jeune fille grâce à son travail acharné. Ce garçon avait réussi en une soirée à faire pire que lui en cinq ans ! C'était incroyable et surtout inimaginable aux yeux de James ! Celui-ci plongé dans ses pensées n'entendit pas Sirius et Melinda pénétrer dans la pièce. Ce n'est que lorsque Sirius posa une main sur son épaule que James fut brusquement rattaché à la réalité.**_

_**Ces deux amis l'avertirent qu'ils devaient préparer la chambre de Remus, et c'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent de détruire temporairement bien sûr le mur qui séparait la chambre d'ami et la chambre de James. Quand cela fut fait, ils réorganisèrent la chambre et s'attelèrent au rangement. Enfin, ils achevèrent la préparation et décidèrent d'attendre dans le jardin l'arrivée des Lupin.**_

_**Ils étaient dans le jardin depuis quelques instants lorsque James se souvint de la lettre de Lily et de son invitation, il en fit part à Melinda et Sirius qui furent tous les deux d'accord pour « sauver Lily la tigresse du monstrueux petit ami moldu » dixit ce dernier. Ils décidèrent également d'inviter Remus et ses parents à se joindre à eux pour « sauver ou au moins soulager les parents de Lily » dixit Melinda.**_

_**Les Lupin arrivèrent sur le coup des onze heures et demi et acceptèrent l'invitation de James, puis ils passèrent à table et profitèrent de l'après-midi en se détendant pour Mr et Mme Lupin, en prenant le soleil tout en s'amusant pour les quatre adolescents. James avait quant à lui passé une partie de l'après-midi dans sa chambre à écrire une réponse à Lily, qu'il avait fini par envoyer à l'aide d'Horus.**_

_**Quand Remus avait demandé à James comment il avait réussi à entrer dans le cœur de Lily au point qu'elle veuille passer les vacances avec lui, ce dernier n'avait pas su quoi répondre et avait finalement décidé de tout lui expliquer. Après quoi il était parti rédiger sa lettre, laissant soin à Sirius et Melinda de répondre aux questions que Remus n'allait pas tarder à poser.**_

_**Tu le savais Sirius, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Oui mais comme il ne continuait pas pendant l'année et qu'elle n'est jamais venu lui en parler, j'ai pensé qu'elle ne lisait pas ses lettres mais que ça soulageait James de continuait tout de même, alors j'ai laissé faire.**_

_**Je vois, eh bien il semble que tu ais bien fait ! Au fait tu ne m'as pas présenté votre amie.**_

_**Exact, mais si tu veux mon avis, je pense qu'elle préfère se présenter seule !**_

_**C'est juste, je n'ai besoin de personne et certainement pas d'un clown pour me présenter !, s'exclama Melinda.**_

_**Puis, se tournant vers Remus :**_

_**Je m'appelle Melinda Jones, mes parents sont partis en mission avec les Potter alors me voilà obligée de supporter ces deux gnomes jusqu'à la fin des vacances !**_

_**Ah ah ah, très drôle Melinda, vraiment hilarant, heureusement que tu es arrivé mon frère, tu vas nous sauver James et moi !, s'exclama Sirius.**_

_**Ils finirent par rire tous les trois de leurs bêtises et lorsque Remus eu fini de se présenter ils allèrent s'allonger dans l'herbe et continuèrent à parler, notamment de Poudlard et des blagues des maraudeurs.**_

_**Quand James revint, il les trouva allongés dans l'herbe, pris dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire. Il se joignit à eux et tous quatre finirent l'après-midi ainsi.**_

_**Quand il fut l'heure de dîner, Rosie vint les chercher et ils se joignirent aux Lupin. Le dîner se passa bien et ils montèrent tous finirent la soirée dans leurs chambres dans la bonne humeur.**_

_**Le lendemain matin quand James se réveilla, il découvrit Horus attendant patiemment son réveil pour lui remettre sa missive. Il était encore tôt et les autres dormaient toujours, aussi décida t-il de lire la lettre immédiatement**_

_**Cher James,**_

_**Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été heureuse quand j'ai su que tu acceptais mon invitation ! Sincèrement James tu me sauves, je n'aurais jamais survécu à ce séjour ! Mes parents et moi sommes attristés par l'absence de tes parents mais nous comprenons ; à ce propos j'espère que leur absence ne t'ai pas trop pénible, je ne sais malheureusement pas ce que c'est et ne peux qu'imaginer ta douleur, j'en suis navrée et espère sincèrement que tout se passe bien ; je ne peux que te dire ceci : tu dois avoir confiance en leurs capacités et croire en eux, je suis intimement persuadée qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font et qu'ils te reviendront sains et saufs comme à chaque fois.**_

_**Merci pour tes encouragements James, je suis heureuse que mon petit poème t'ai plu et je vais continuer à écrire comme cela viendra !**_

_**« Chaque papillon se croit seul au monde,**_

_**Mais il existe un autre papillon,**_

_**Aussi seul que lui,**_

_**Qui porte les mêmes couleurs…**_

_**Alors le papillon vole**_

_**Et cherche l'être unique auquel il ressemble…**_

_**Quand ils se sont trouvés,**_

_**Plus rien ne doit jamais les séparer. »**_

**_°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°_**

_**« La vie est une cerise**_

_**La mort est un noyau**_

_**L'amour un cerisier »**_

_**Voilà ce ne sont pas vraiment des poèmes, mais c'est tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit.**_

_**Pour ce qui est du voyage on part mercredi (autrement dit demain) à onze heures, je te joins mon adresse, il faudrait que vous arriviez pour dix heures chez moi. Je sais que ça vous laisse peu de temps et j'en suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire pour changer cela. J'ai hâte de rencontrer les parents de Remus ainsi que Melinda.**_

_**A demain James**_

_**Mille Baisers **_

_**Lily**_

_**Quand James eu fini de lire sa lettre, il la posa dans un tiroir de son bureau, avec toutes les autres et réveilla ses compagnons pour le petit déjeuner.**_

_**Lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils décidèrent de faire leurs valises pour être sûr de ne rien oublier. Puis ils firent quelques parties de batailles explosives en attendant le déjeuner.**_

_**L'après-midi se passa calmement, comme les jours précédents, James pris un moment pour rédiger une réponse à Lily. Et comme ils en avaient eux aussi l'habitude depuis leur alliance, Sirius partit ensuite distraire James pour permettre à Melinda de récupérer les lettres de la rousse. Remus qui avait été mis dans la confidence la veille, décida de les aider en faisant le guet, au cas où Sirius serait subitement à cours d'idées, même s'il doutait que cela fût possible.**_

_**Quand James et Sirius revinrent, ils les trouvèrent chacun plongé dans un livre, aussi lorsqu'ils proposèrent une partie de quidditch, ils ne furent pas étonnés que la réponse soit négative. Ils prirent donc leurs balais et sortirent, laissant Remus et Melinda à leurs histoires. **_

_**Dès qu'ils eurent refermé la porte, Melinda et Remus reposèrent les livres et commencèrent leur inspection des fameuses lettres.**_

_**Ils éprouvèrent tous deux beaucoup de compassion pour la pauvre Lily qui avait du supporter cet énergumène et se félicitèrent de pouvoir la sauver pour le reste de l'été, quand enfin ils arrivèrent aux poèmes de Lily ; il sembla tout de suite évident pour Remus qu'inconsciemment Lily avait parlé de sa relation quelque peu tumultueuse avec James, même si elle l'avait fait à mots couverts. Comme Melinda ignorait les détails de l'histoire, Remus se chargea de tout lui raconter depuis leur rencontre jusqu'à l'ultime demande de James en juin. En effet Sirius ne lui avait raconté que les grandes lignes de l'histoire par manque de temps ; après ces mises au point Melinda compris bien mieux le poème et toute cette histoire par la même occasion.**_

_**Elle aussi était désormais certaine que « le grand nombre de fois où un homme aimait une femme » représentait les deux années durant lesquelles James avait constamment redemandé à Lily de sortir avec lui sans résultat ; que « le grand nombre de fois où une femme aimait un homme » correspondait aux fois où Lily avait voulu dire oui mais s'en était empêchée, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien de se voilait la face et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais supporter cet être arrogant et ses stupides blagues ; que « le grand nombre de fois où une femme et un homme n'aimaient pas celui et celle qui les aimaient » imageait les différents petits et petites amis qui s'étaient succédés les uns et les unes après les autres pendant deux longues années sans qu'ils n'admettent tous les deux leurs sentiments respectifs l'un envers l'autre ; et que « la fois, la seule fois peut-être où une femme et un homme s'aimaient » représentait la chance qu'ils commençaient tous deux à se donner l'un à l'autre, cet espoir de bonheur, cet espoir d'un « nous ».**_

_**Leurs impressions furent simplement confirmées par la lettre du jour, Lily et James étaient deux papillons solitaires, aux mêmes couleurs, aux mêmes envies, qui avaient volé de papillon en papillon pendant deux ans, se cherchant mutuellement, en se croisant, sans se reconnaître ; et désormais qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux trouvés, à présent qu'ils pouvaient enfin être réunis, plus rien ne devrait jamais les séparer, plus rien ne pourraient jamais les séparer, quelques soient les épreuves, quelques soient les doutes, aujourd'hui ils étaient deux et ils le seraient à jamais.**_

_**Enfin, ça s'était ce qui devrait se passer, si les deux intéressés se décidaient à ouvrir les yeux et à être aussi perspicace qu'eux bien sûr !!**_

_**Tout était pourtant si simple !**_

_**« La vie est une cerise », petit fruit qui n'est en soit rien si ce n'est le début d'une histoire ; être vivant permet uniquement de construire son chemin comme on l'entend.**_

_**« La mort est un noyau », dur, il s'agit d'un obstacle, d'une difficulté, quand la mort plane au dessus de vous comme le faucon guettant sa proie, cette petite graine n'est rien si ce n'est uniquement la fin de l'histoire.**_

_**« L'amour un cerisier », le cerisier, la vie attendant la mort, le lien entre le fruit et le noyau ; noyau qui lui a donné vie et fruit, aboutissement de celle-ci ; l'amour est le but de chacun, quand on l'a trouvé, on peut mourir, sachant que son bonheur est accomplit, que le petit fruit qui est né, redonnera vie à un nouvel amour et ainsi de suite, ainsi vont la vie, l'amour et la mort.**_

_**Lily avait toujours était quelqu'un de très philosophe, examinant chaque situation dans son ensemble, ne s'arrêtant pas uniquement sur les joies pour rejeter les peines ; tirant bénéfice de chaque situation, heureuse ou triste, misant sur l'avenir, sur le but final à atteindre, s'appuyant sur celui-ci dans les coups durs, cherchant à savoir s'il était atteint les jours heureux.**_

_**Remus savait que Lily n'était pas consciente de tout ce qu'impliquait ces quelques lignes que lui avait dicté son cœur, c'est pourquoi il se promit de tout faire pour que Lily puisse devenir un cerisier, un cerisier en fleurs.**_

_**Perdu dans ses pensées, Remus ne revint sur Terre qu'en sentant Melinda lui secouer le bras. Il lui expliqua l'histoire du cerisier et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de tout faire pendant ces vacances pour que les deux papillons se trouvent définitivement.**_

_**Après avoir rangé les lettres, ils descendirent tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées ; coupés du monde extérieur, s'en se rendre compte qu'un autre bébé cerisier commençait à grandir dans leurs cœurs… **_

_**Fin du Chapitre **__**5. **_

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez moi un pti mess, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide à améliorer l'histoire_

_**N'oubliez pas de voter, et à bientôt pour le chapitre 6**_

_P.S: le poème sur les papillons est extré d'un dessin animé, essayez de deviner lequel !_

_Note: ça y est Pauline j'ai enfin posté le chap 5, contente ? alors ma fic te plaît ?_

_kissous à tous et à bientôt_

_Patmolcornedrue_


End file.
